Loving a Marine
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: When Lieutenant Colonel Hotchner's daughter starts falling for one of his Marine's problems arise and when his son gets wounded things start falling apart for everyone. AU, co-written with Ronnie T.C.
1. Chapter 1

Looking up as her teacher said they were going to do a community service project of pen paling US Marines made her head shoot up in interest. She had always wanted to do that but she wasn't sure on where to find the information to do that. The door opens to the classroom and everyone looks over as a Lieutenant Colonel came in and stood off to the side. She smiles as it was her father. He had been in the Marines since he was in high school but was now permanently stationed there at Quantico, Virginia. She and her older brother went to a civilian high school upon their begging and pleading. He made a good amount of money and they were able to have anything and everything they wanted but they had to earn it. That was their parents rule. They had to earn everything they wanted. Her father looks at her and smiles and she smiles back.

"Miss. Hotchner would you please come up here and introduce our guest." Her teacher Deborah Laessig said.

She nods and gets up and goes and stands next to her father.

"This is my dad Lieutenant Colonel Aaron Hotchner." She says smiling as he pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

"No PDA Colonel." She teases him laughing.

He just starts laughing shaking his head.

"And besides I'm in uniform as well so you can get me busted." She laughs going back to her seat.

"Okay, as my daughter said I'm Lieutenant Colonel Aaron Hotchner but you can call me Colonel Hotchner and at the moment I have a few units deployed over in Afghanistan and I know they appreciate letters and care packages I have a list of all the units I have deployed and you can pick the unit you would like to write to and if you want send care packages to. The list came directly from AnyMarine dot com. It's a site that was set up for Marines to set up for themselves or for their units to get letters or care packages." He said holding up the folder.

The class nods and they all sit back.

"Okay so is there any questions?" Hotch asks.

"No sir." They all said.

"Okay well when all you decide just give Christi the remaining files and she'll give me the rest back."

They all nod as he heads out and they all start discussing which one they want to do. By the end of the class which was also the end of the day they had picked a unit and had given the rest of the list back to Christi when the bell rang. She goes and meets up with her older brother out front of the school where their dad was talking to the JROTC instructors.

"Sir's." Christi and Jack say saluting them then looking at their father.

"Hey dad." They say smiling.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yup and here are the rest of the units." She said handing him the file.

"That was really fast." He said.

"I guess so. I've seen faster. Mainly when I'm out running Jackers." She giggles.

"Brat." Jack teases.

"I know you are but what am I?" she counters back.

"A total BI sometimes."

"Yea sure whatever." She says rolling her eyes.

"Alright you two sound like bickering children." Hotch laughs at his children.

"That's because we're siblings we're supposed to be bicker." Jack said as the family of three headed out.

Jack and Christi were half siblings. After Haley died he had a brief relationship with a woman on the base and she had gotten pregnant with Christi and shortly after Christi was born she was deployed and killed after being overseas for only a few days.

Even though Jack was two years older than Christi they were a grade apart as jack had been held back in second grade so he and Christi were now a grade apart and Christi had started school late so she was a junior in high school and eighteen and would be graduating when she was going to be nineteen when she graduated the same as Jack as he was currently eighteen and would be nineteen very soon and he was getting ready to be deployed for his first tour in the Marines and it had him scared shitless along with Christi. They had an arrangement with the school and while he was overseas he will be taking his classes online to get all of his credits completed on time and be able to graduate on time as well.

They finally head home and Christi runs upstairs to her room and checks her e-mail from her teacher and so that she can find out which solider she'll be writing to so that she can get started on her first letter.

Christi gets the email and opens it and she sees that she gets Lance Corporal Derek T. Morgan. She smiles and gets writing her letter extremely excited. She finishes her letter then sends it to her teacher for proof reading and to make sure it's fine.

She gets an e-mail back a little while later saying that her letter is fine.

Christi smiles and prints it out and puts it in an envelope then puts it in her backpack. She does the rest of her homework then Hotch calls her down for dinner.

She runs down and is smiling the entire time.

"What's with the smile shrimp?" Jack asks with the nickname he's only allowed to call her.

"I got the solider I'm gonna be writing to and I just finished my letter to him and Ms. Laessig said my letter was good. So I'm excited." She smiles.

"What's his name?" Hotch asks.

"Lance Corporal Derek T. Morgan. Do you know him daddy?" she asks.

"Yes I know him and he's a player and a ladies' man. I don't want you getting to close to him. Just keep it as a mutual friendship am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Good girl." He said.

After dinner they all clean up the kitchen and then they all sit in the living room to watch a movie like they do every night and that night it was Hotch's night to pick.

"Awww dad! Not Pearl Harbor again!" they complain.

He just chuckles and says, "Too bad."

Jack and Christi look at each other then at their father and Jack says, "We really need to expand your movie knowledge."

Hotch laughs as the main menu screen pops up and he hits play then the movie begins.

Half way through the movie both Jack and Christi are out cold. Jack sprawled out on the floor and Christi on the couch. Hotch smiles. They would fall asleep like that all the time growing up. He knew they were going to have hard time adjusting to Jack being gone especially his girlfriend Veronica Ortiz.


	2. Chapter 2

Christi had just gotten a letter from Derek that said he'd be able to take some time off. He was going to the base in Quantico and he said he could visit Christi. Needless to say, she was beyond excited. They were, in fact, meeting at the restaurant that Veronica Ortiz, Christ's friend and Jack's girlfriend, owned. Well, her parents owned it, but it was a big family business. She was excited and Veronica said she'd get her a good booth.

Christi was waiting outside the restaurant for Derek. His car pulled up and he stepped out and embraced her.

"It's nice to meet you, Christi." he smiled a blinding smile at her.

"It's fantastic to meet you too." she smiled and they went inside. Veronica seated them and asked them what they wanted. "Thanks," Christi said.

"No problem," she winked and left.

"So, Christi, tell me about yourself." Derek said.

"Well, that was Veronica, my best friend and someday sister-in-law hopefully. We've been through everything together and she's helped me through so much. I love her like a sister already. My father, as you know, is Aaron Hotchner, your Commanding Officer."

"I know, I know," he smiled as their food came, "What else?"

"Well, after school, I want to be a dancer and go to Julliard, or maybe be an animal trainer. Those are both things I really love, but I don't know which yet."

"Those are both very good options. They come with great rewards."

"I know, I have danced all my life, and I love working with any animals I can help with."

"So, what else about you?" he asked.

"Well that's about it. You already know everything else from what I've said in the letters. What about you? What do I not know?"

"Well, I've said I grew up in Chicago. I was in a rough neighborhood, but the youth center really saved me. I played a lot of football, and, well… I'll explain when we know each other better." he said, getting uncomfortable. She nodded, understanding he didn't want to say. "But I got a knee injury in college, so I went into the military instead of football."

"Being in the Marines, it's real brave." she complimented.

"Thanks, I really love serving. It may be hard work, but I enjoy every bit of it."

After they talked a while, Veronica came to get their dishes.

"Veronica," Christi stopped her, "You wanna be in the military, right? Derek can give you tips."

"You want to be in the military?" Derek asked.

"Well, I wanna be a medic in the Marines." she nodded.

"Well, I can tell you, it's very honorable and rewarding to be in the Marines."

"Yeah, I always loved medical stuff and when I started dating Christi's brother, Jack, I got a thing for the military and I decided to combine the two."

"Very brave," he smiled at Christi, who was smiling at him.

"Veronica," they heard someone snap from the counter.

"Yes, Papi?" she called.

"Get back to work, we're getting a full house soon!"

"Yes, sir!" she laughed and said goodbye and thanks to Derek. After lunch, Christi and Derek went to the park and got some ice cream.

"You seem tense." Derek said.

"I have to tell you something. It's really personal and it's very secretive. You can't tell anyone, you promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he nodded.

"Well, two years ago, when I was sixteen, I was with this guy. He was way older than me and only wanted to get in my pants. So, I was stupid and I let him. And then he got me pregnant. I had an abortion, because my father couldn't find out. He just couldn't, but it's not the only reason I got an abortion. The embryo was caught in one of my fallopian tubes, so the baby wouldn't live anyway, and I had to." she said, beginning to cry.

"It's okay," he said, wrapping her in a hug, "I don't blame you or judge you. I think you're amazing." he looked into her eyes and it got intimate. He leaned forward and kissed her very softly. The kiss got deeper, and she broke away desperate for air. "I'm sorry," Derek said, "I shouldn't have done that."

He got up quickly, but Christi pulled him back down and said, "It's okay. I liked it." XXX

Derek and Christi had been secretly dating for two weeks. If anyone found out, they'd both be dead. Especially if Hotch found out. So, the only person who knew was Veronica, who agreed to keep it secret. She would cover for Christi whenever she was with Derek. She was doing that now, in fact.

Derek and Christi had just gone out to dinner and were watching a movie back at his place. They were cuddled up and enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile

Jack and Veronica were at the restaurant, which had just closed, talking. They were sitting in one of the booths in the back and Jack was holding her hand.

"I'll be fine," he promised her.

"You don't know that, you're going on a tour, you're first tour! If you don't die, you'll have PTSD and all kinds of horrible memories!"

"You're joining too, just later." he said.

"Yeah, later is the keyword! You, however, are nineteen, and I'll only be doing medical work. I'm not telling you not to go, I'm telling you I'm afraid for you."

"I love you, and I will be back, I promise." he said.

"You better be back," she smiled, "I will wait for you, so you better be back. If you aren't, I won't be able to go on. You're my love, my life."

"You have to promise me if I don't come back, you will go on." he said. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not making that promise," she said, her voice cracking, "Because you will come back."

"I love you," he said and leaned across the table to kiss her. XXX

It was a few days later and Derek and Christi were at Christi's house. They were in the living room and Christi was playing her guitar to him. She was playing something she wrote herself. She had been playing the guitar since she was little. Derek seemed to like it.

"That was really good." Derek complimented her.

"Thanks, wanna hear another one?" she asked. He nodded and she started to play. As she got midway through the piece, the front door opened.

"What's going on here?" Hotch demanded.

"Daddy, I was just playing the guitar for him."

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"No, I said I could play guitar and he asked to hear some. I swear that's it!" she exclaimed.

"I believe you, for now. Morgan, you'll be going back in three days."

"Three days, I had a week left!" he said.

"Yes, but we need you." Hotch said and went to the kitchen.

"Well," Derek sighed.

"I'll miss you." Christi smiled weakly.

"I'll miss you too. We have three more days, let's make the most of it."

XXX

It was three days later and Derek had to leave. Christi was sad to see him go, but understood. The two were at the gate in the airport saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you," Derek said, hugging her.

"I'll miss you more." she whispered, her eyes watering.

"You are my best friend since every friend I knew died in the war." he said honestly.

"You're one of my best friends too. I really like you."

"I like you too. It's been great with you. We've had so much fun and I hate to leave so abruptly."

"I hate that you have to leave too, but I understand."

"Promise you'll wait for me."

"I promise, I promise Derek." she said, clinging to him.

"I want you to stay positive. I will make it through, and I will come back to you and be here for you again."

"I know, I know," she cried.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know," she said again, "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said as they called his plane. The last thing he said after they kissed was, "I love you."

XXX

When Christi got home, she was very depressed. Jack and Veronica came in from the kitchen and sat next to her on the couch.

"Saying goodbye is the worst." she muttered.

"I know, I know, kid." Veronica hugged her, "I had to do it with my sisters and my father." Veronica's father was in the Vietnam war before he opened up the business and all his daughters followed in his footsteps with being in the military.

"We both had to do it with Dad, Chris, and you'll have to do it with me and Veronica." Jack said, "We're all gonna get through the war. We'll all get through the goodbyes too."

"I know," Christi sighed.

"How many times have you said 'I know' today?" Veronica teased.

"Like, four," she guessed, smiling slightly.

"On my first goodbye, I lost track after six."

"Well, how about we all go out to get some food." Jack suggested. They agreed and decided to go to the restaurant.

"Can I have your order?" Danny, Veronica's brother, came up and asked.

"Three sodas, thanks," Veronica said.

"Alright, and it's on the house." he smirked and walked away.

XXX

Derek had been gone two weeks now and every night Christi had woken up screaming and sweating from nightmares. She dreamt that Derek was fighting and that he got shot or blown up. In her dreams he'd been severely wounded or killed. If he was only wounded, they'd rush him back to the Quantico medical center but he'd die in the OR.

Hotch was getting suspicious at her worries. He feared there was something going on between Christi and the alleged 'ladies man'. She had been dreaming of him and worrying so badly for this guy. He was beginning to not believe her lies that he was only her friend who she worried for. He brushed it off for now though, until something else happened.

* * *

**this chapter as written completely by Ronnie T.C. please give her props for this chapter**

**and read and review please!**

**and we don't own anyone but Christi and Veronica please don't sue because we don't have any money or lawyers!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been nearly two months now Jack was getting ready to leave which wasn't helping with Christi. She hadn't had a solids night sleep since Derek left. Jack would often wake in the middle of night and find Christi curled into his side like she would do when she was little when she had nightmares. He would just pull her closer to him and drift back to sleep. He had a feeling she was now dreaming that it was both him and Derek getting killed and that she just had to make sure that he was still there alive and well.

One morning Hotch looks at Christi and sees that she's barely eating and has dark circles under her eyes.

"Christi I'm sending you to see a psychologist. You're not sleeping and you're barely eating."

"I'm fine." She says getting up and heading upstairs to get ready for school. She still had to tie her hair up for JROTC {Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps} and get her uniform on since they had an inspection that day.

"Dad she's still trying to adjust to having a really good friend over there and now I'm going. You need to lighten up on her. She's going to be 18 soon and you're treating her like she's five. If you keep that up she's going to push back and she just might do something really stupid if she pushes back." Jack said.

"I'm trying to protect her from getting hurt."

"Dad she needs to get hurt. It has to happen sooner or later." Jack said.

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes." Hotch said.

"Yea I know. But dad seriously. Lighten up on her and give her a break."

"We'll see now you're going to be late for PT {Psychical or Personal Training} get going." XXXX

Walking into East Quantico High School Christi sighs. She was really exhausted and sleep deprived. She just wanted the rest of the year to go by quickly. Derek would be home in February finishing off his fifth tour. She gets to her JROTC class first and she goes and sits right at her seat in the back of the class and puts her backpack on her desk and puts her head down on it. The instructors trusted their students so they left their rooms open. Her instructor comes in and looks at her.

"Gunnery Sergeant Hotchner." He said.

She looks up and says, "General Rossi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just haven't been sleeping much."

"Worried about your brother?"

"Yes."

"And that Marine boyfriend of yours?"

Her head shoots up and she looks at him.

"Sir?"

"You've had this sick to your stomach look on your face for the last two months. He must be something really special to you."

"Yea he is and if my dad finds out he'll go batshit. And excuse my language."

"It's fine and let me guess he's one of your dad's subordinates?"

"Yea but my dad has heard rumors about him saying that he's a ladies' man and a player. But I know him. He's not that. He's a really sweet guy and he's so loving and understanding."

He smiles and says, "I complete understand. Just let me give you some advice, don't hold out to long on telling your father or the end result is going to be a lot worse than it will be now."

She smiles and nods then says, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome and if he is really something special and if you mean the same to him, he'll do anything in his power to come home to you."

She smiles and nods feeling better.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Now the flag detail is short one person."

"I'll go and help." She says getting up and heading out.

He nods as she heads out to go and help put the American and State flags up on the flag pole which was the responsibility of the JROTC cadets {students}.XXXXXX

The school day had gone well Christi was now heading home on the bus. The bus drops her off in front of the base and she grabs her base ID out and shows the guards and they let her in then she heads over the building where her dad was as she usually hung out with him for about an hour then she headed home to get her ballet clothes and to tie her hair up then head over to the studio where she took ballet off base.

"Hey daddy." She said as she headed inside.

"Hey baby girl. Sorry to cut it short I have a meeting to get to right now. It's gonna be a while."

"Okay, I'll head home then."

"okay kiddo." He said.

Christi gets driven home by the guy who drives Hotch around as that was a perk of having her father being a commanding officer he got a driver.

"Thanks Andrew." She said hoping out then heading into the house.

She goes right over to her room to get changed then she grabs her laptop and turns on the TV and then signs onto her instant messenger and sees that Derek is on and she IM's him and starts up a video chat.

"Hey babe. How was school?"

"Long and boring. How was your day?"

"Hot, long, boring, grueling."

"I get the first three but why the fourth?"

"Because I'm not there with you."

"Awww baby." She giggles.

"I can't wait for February."

"Same here just 45 more days though."

"Well 44 for me since it's 1am here."

"What are you doing awake at 1am?"

"Just finished doing patrol I just wanted to get on to check my e-mail and see if you were on yet."

"Awww you're just too sweet. Hey we have a show coming up for my dance class. Do you want me to get you a DVD and program and send them both of to you so that you can watch the DVD and page through the program?"

"Sure." He said.

"Good because I already ordered you a DVD."

Derek just laughs and smiles.

"Admit it I'm the world's best girlfriend."

Derek laughs and says, "You're the world's best girlfriend."

Christi laughs and giggles.

"Hey I gotta go. I have to leave to get to class on time." She said getting up and grabbing her dance bag and it then Derek sees the ballet logo on her dance bag.

"Ballet?" he asks.

"Yup I guess you can say I'm a ballerina." She laughs.

"So that's why you're so flexible." Derek says as one of his buddies comes over.

"Hey Morgan. This the girl you talk non-stop about and who's name you mutter in your sleep." He says.

"Hey, man, you know that's a lie," Derek says and laughs nervously, "Christi, I don't do that."

She gives him a smile and laughs.

"Liar." She giggles.

"Okay fine." He grumbles.

"Awww babe. Hey look I really gotta go now or I'm gonna be late and my teacher will cut me from the show and this is my first entire show lead. We're doing Tarzan and I got Jane so I can't miss class. Bye love. Love you." She said.

"Bye love. Love you too." He said as she cut the chat and headed out to class. XXXXXX

"Dave were you able to talk to Christi?"

"She says she has a boyfriend in the Marines but I didn't get a name. All she said was that he's really special to her and the opposite way she's really special to him. She said that if you find you'll go batshit and that he's one of your subordinates and that you've heard rumors about him saying that he's a ladies' man and a player but she's knows him. He's not that. She says that he's sweet, loving and understanding. But I'll keep working to get a name out of her. But Aaron if it is this guy, Derek Morgan, you should give the guy a chance and just not trust the rumors you've heard. She is a big girl and has you as her father and she has your sense of judgment and if hers says he's a good guy then he must be."

"She's seventeen and he's twenty five." Hotch snorts.

"Aaron she's smart. If she trusts him then you should too."

"I don't know." Hotch sighs.

"Hotch do you remember my second marriage?"

"Yea why?"

"She was several years younger than I was. And there was nothing wrong with that. We would probably still be together but she couldn't stand the military life and not having roots. She is a big girl now, you need to let her grow up and learn from her mistakes even if that means her getting her heart broken."

"FINE! SHE CAN DATE HIM!" Hotch snaps shocking Dave as he rarely snaps.

"Aaron calm down."

"Aaron let me talk to her more. Tell her that he, whoever he is, needs prove himself to you that he's not a player or ladies man. He's proved himself to you as Marine but he needs to prove himself to you as a suitable man for her."

"Fine." He growls. XXXXX

A few weeks have past and Hotch looks at Christi.

"Christina Anne Hotchner." He said as she walked past his den in the house.

She groans knowing that she was in trouble when her full name was used. She goes into her dad's office and she looks at him.

"Yes daddy?"

"What are these?" he asks holding up the numbered letters that she and Derek had been exchanging. They numbered them so that if they came out of order they knew which ones to read first.

"My letters to Derek which were locked away in my desk!" she growls.

"I have every right to go through your personal things. You're my daughter and I deserve to know what goes on in your life! I told you not to date him, Christi. You disobeyed my orders. You disrespected me."

"Okay but my desk was LOCKED! Meaning you broke the lock on my desk." She said then adds, "And I'm not one of your soldiers dad. I'm you daughter and I'm seventeen I am smart enough to make my own choices and I want to be with Derek. You don't know him like I do. You just know him as a Marine and not as a person. Dad he's not what people say about him."

"Nevertheless, I'm still your father and you're still under my roof, and I still have control over you."

"No one has control over me!"

"You wouldn't last a day in a Middle-Eastern country, since all the women there are outspoken and controlled! You and your loud ways would get you killed."

"But we aren't in a Middle-Eastern country! We're in America, with freedom of speech and I have rights!"

"You wouldn't last in the military either."

"Well I'm glad I never wanna be in the military then!"

"And I've taken my right as your father to cancel your cell phone plan, take way your computer and stopping all mail coming for you from Lance Corporal Morgan."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she screams at him tears.

"I can and I did. Now you're grounded until further notice."

"Go to hell." She says and storms out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Hotch snorts and picks up his phone and calls two soldiers he knows who will be able to get Christi back to the house and then he would lock her in her room and make sure she couldn't get out of her window either. XXXX

Christi was walking around the base in tears. She couldn't believe he was treating her like a child. She looks up and sees husbands and wives together and boyfriends and girlfriends. She hated it. She just wanted to be happy but she was being denied that happiness. She sighs and goes to the library on the base and goes on one of the computers. She signs onto Facebook and updates her status saying _"My wings have been clipped, my happiness locked away, being treated like a child, my wings have been clipped, I know why the caged bird sings"_ then what was going on then she explains what was going on. She just hoped Derek would see it and try to get home to be her knight in shining armor and come and save her from the hell she was in. She signs off then she heads out of the library and sees two of the Marines who work for her dad coming toward her and she bolts running away from them.

They start chasing after her and they split up. Christi rounds a corner and leans against the wall panting to catch her breath as one of them comes around and grabs her.

"LET ME GO SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO!" she screams kicking and hitting him to make him drop her.

He just ignores and starts carrying her off. Christi bites him and he drops her and she takes off and leaves the base and runs to a friend's house where he was living on his own. She had a bunch of her stuff there.

She gets there and bangs on the door sobbing.

He opens the door a minute later and he looks disgruntled.

"Shit Damon I'm sorry. I forgot this is your and Mike's three anniversary today. I'll leave."

"No Christi sweetie come in what the hell is going on?"

She goes on and tells him everything and he frowns.

"He's over reacting and until Derek comes home you're staying here." Damon said.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yea." He said.

She nods and sighs.

"I know my dad's routine and I'm close with the guards at the gate and they owe me a favor so I'll go and get the rest of my stuff for school and for ballet."

"Okay we'll go and get your stuff tomorrow. For now the guest room is all set up and you can use my laptop to see if Derek is on."

She smiles and hugs him.

"Thanks."

She goes and takes his laptop and signs onto her messenger account. She sees that Derek is on and start the chat and the web cam chat.

"Derek!" she exclaims in tears.

"What's wrong, Christi?" he asks worriedly.

"My dad's being a total asshole he took away everything just because I'm dating you! It's like he doesn't want me to be happy!" she sobs.

"It'll be okay, Christi, I'll be home soon to comfort you. We can still see each other in private."

"Thank you, I love you Derek." she said, drying her tears.

"I love you too; just keep your head held high. Where are you now?"

"At my friend's house. He's letting me stay here till you get home and don't worry, he plays for the opposite team. So there's no worry. His parents kicked him out when he came out to them."

"Okay just keep out of your dad's way and let him calm down."

"I will. Derek when are you coming home. I really need you."

"Soon babe. Soon. We might be able to leave early, we're not sure yet. As soon as I know something you'll know."

"Okay." She sighs then gives him the address of her friends house.

"Okay, look I gotta go. I need sleep. I just finished a patrol."

"Okay, sleep well and I love you."

"I love you too and you sleep well as well when you go to bed."

She smiles as he signs off and she brings Damon his laptop back out.

"Better sweetie?"

"Much. Thanks." She smiles hugging him as Mike comes out of the kitchen with a trya of ice cream sundaes.

"Mike you know me oh to well." She smiles.

"Well you need comforting and ice cream is the best comfort food around." He smiles. XXXX

A month later Christi was still with Damon and Hotch had filed a missing persons report.

She was chatting with Derek via webcam and Damon the three of them were talking. Damon had a wire connection so that he could connect his laptop to his TV and still be able to use it for web purposes and webcam talking.

"I really need your guys advice what should I do? I'm listed as a missing person. I'm so confused right now."

"Well I don't wanna be a party pooper, but your father must be getting worried if he filed a missing persons report." Damon sighs, "I'd be worried if my daughter ran away."

"I was just trying to get away." she huffed.

"We know, but maybe you should go home. It'd be for the best, to be home with your father. Plus, Derek's getting home soon anyway, so you'll be fine. And if you get angry again, you're welcome here."

"Okay, I don't wanna keep intruding on you anyway. And if they find me here, you could get charged or arrested for keeping me here or something. Thanks so much for everything." Christi says.

"No problem sweetie." Damon said hugging her tightly.

"Christi just hang in there for two more weeks and I'll be home." Derek said.

Christi sighs and nods.

"Come on I'll drive you home." Damon said.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Christi said to Derek.

"Yup, I gotta go anyway. Love you." He said.

"Love you too." She said as they disconnect the connection.

Damon and Christ get the stuff they had gotten the day she came over.

They get to the base entrance and the MP's swarm around the car.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE! I went over there myself. I've been hiding out over there. I needed to be away from my dad." She said.

"Fine." They all said.

They let them through and Damon drives over to the Hotchner household and Hotch was outside looking even more pissed than he did when he grounded her.

"Time to face the music." She sighs.

"Just agree with him with anything he says to you and don't back sass him and piss him off even more." Damon said.

She sighs nods and gets out and walks up to her dad.

"House. Now." He hisses.

Christi nods and heads into the house.

Hotch follows her and slams the door shut.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! ARE YOU STUPID!"

"No. I needed time to cool off. I went to Damon's to cool off."

"I don't care. You could have cooled off here in your room." He said.

"yea where you could harass me even more." She said.

"Get up to your room now. From now on you are being home schooled and you will be taken to and from ballet by Andrew and he will not leave until ballet class is over."

"NO! I wanna continue going to EQHS! Dad that's not fair!"

"I am your father and you will do as I say."

"Fine. Anything else Colonel or can I go to my room?"

"Dismissed." He sneers.

She snorts and runs up to her room and slams her door shut and locks it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two weeks later now and Derek was coming home. Christi had skipped home school to meet him at the airport. She had Damon drive her there, and Derek would drive her back to his place then later she'd walk home, since Derek's apartment was on base only a few streets away from her house.

On the downside, Veronica and Jack were both going to Afghanistan in two weeks together. Veronica had finished high school earlier than Jack and had just finished medical school. She was a child prodigy and finished high school at the age of fourteen, and she had gone straight to medical school after that since she was so advanced in science.

Veronica was only Christi's age, but she was so advanced that the Marines let her in and let her go to war to be a medic. They were all very happy she was going to help, but all very worried too, since she was so young. Veronica was optimistic though, and told them not to worry. She said she'd be alright, and not to say goodbye because she would make it out safe and okay, that she would make it home.

Christi saw Derek walk out of the hall leading to the plane and she ran to him. He looked very handsome in his uniform, and she couldn't help but squeal and jump on him. She wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him. He held her and kissed back, hugging her very passionately.

When he put her down, many people were staring. They blushed and he picked up the bag he dropped. They headed over to the baggage claim, unknowing that someone saw their little scene, someone they, knew, and someone who could do some very serious damage to both of them.

"I missed you so much," Christi laughed.

"I know, I can tell." Derek smirked, referring to when he came into her sight for the first time in months, "I missed you a lot too."

"I know," she laughed.

"I thought your ballet performance was great a last week, by the way." he said.

"I know, you told me like, eight times." Christi laughed.

"Well," he chuckled, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I appreciate my good critics." XXX

Meanwhile, Jack had just picked Veronica up from her final training seminar and then they were going to have dinner with her parents and grandparents.

"How was training?" Jack asked as he put her bag in the backseat and climbed in shotgun.

"It was informative," she smiled, "It was very good, I am at the top of the class."

"That's great, and surprising since you're so young." Jack teased her.

"I am smart, youth has nothing to do with my brain." she scoffed. They got to Veronica's parent's house quickly. They walked arm-in-arm to the door and Veronica used the key in the lantern mounted on the wall to open the door.

"Hello, children," Veronica's grandmother said, smiling. Veronica's whole family was Hispanic and deeply religious. They always had dinner together and had a lot of family dinners, since the whole family lived in Virginia, near DC and Quantico and in Richmond. Every couple had many children, and Veronica planned on it. She had a lot of siblings, all of whom were from the same parents. All the women in the family were very fertile, and the men were like sperm banks. Luckily, Jack wanted a big family too so there would be no problems.

"Hello, Nana Sophie," Veronica greeted her grandmother, "Nana, this is my boyfriend, Jack,"

"Well," Nana Sophie said, "Nice to meet you. You best be treating my granddaughter right,"

"I am, and I will always treat her right. I promise to protect her with my life, and be faithful and loyal to her," Jack said.

"Why, you're an ideal soldier and husband." Sophie pinched him cheeks lightly. Then she turned to Veronica, "Gracie needs your help in the kitchen. Jack, why don't you go watch TV with the other men."

"I didn't hear Nana Gracie call me."

"We're twins, we share a mind. I can tell what she's thinking." Sophie laughed and went to the kitchen.

"This seems like a very sexist household," Jack muttered to Veronica when they turned away from Nana Sophie.

"I assure you, this house is run by women. The men here are emasculated. But I won't do that to you," she smiled and kissed his cheek, "Now go,"

"C'mon, sweetie," Sophie said. Veronica smiled and went to the kitchen. Jack went and sat on the couch among other men.

"Hey, you're Veronica's new boyfriend." one man said.

"T-C's got a new boyfriend?" another guy asked.

"How old is T-C now, anyway?" another guy asked.

"She's seventeen, right?" the first guy asked Jack. Jack nodded and assumed T-C was a nickname from her middle names. Veronica's full name was Veronica Theresa Caprice Ortiz.

"Turning eighteen next month though."

"Yeah, the Marines almost didn't let her in," Jack said.

"She's going into the Marines! Damn, our girl's tough!" a man sitting in the opposite armchair whooped.

"My girl is tough," a man Jack recognized as Veronica's father, "I thought we told you."

"Nah, Emile, you don't tell us nothin' no more!" the man in the armchair said.

"He tells me stuff," the man who questioned Veronica's age asked.

"You're his brother, Francisco, and I'm only his Cousin Scruffy." the man in the armchair grumbled.

"Aww, Scruffy, don't be like that!" Emile said.

"His name's not really Scruffy," Francisco said to Jack, then pointed at a few guys, "But his name is Danny, and there's three Danny's in the family, Danny T, Danny, and then Danny Scruffy. There's a lot of multiple names, so we make nicknames and use initials, last names and stuff. The guy with the real first name is lucky."

"Oh," Jack said, "So Veronica said you were all emasculated.

"Nah, we ain't man," the one called Danny T said.

"You kidding man?" Scruffy scoffed, "Juana nearly got me a vasectomy,"

"Ooh, the loss of manliness cut," Emile laughed, "That's hilarious."

"Hey," Veronica came and sat down next to Jack, "Talking crap about Juana, are you, Scruff?"

"This girl right here has us all wrapped around her finger." Francisco pointed to her.

"Liar," she stuck out her tongue, "I just tease is all."

"So, Girly, you're going into the military?" Danny T said accusingly.

"I'm gonna be a medic in the Marines. I'll be helping out the Marines who get hurt out there. Jack's gonna be with me throughout it, but he's gonna be a Marine, not a medic."

"You better protect her," Francisco warned.

"I will do everything I can and more to get her home safe to you." Jack swore.

"Okay, so before this gets super duper awkward, Jack, want a beer?" Veronica interfered.

"I'm not old enough to drink." he said.

"Neither are half the people who are currently drinking right now, right here." Veronica smiled, "Don't worry, I won't get you drunk and take advantage of you."

"Wait, have you two done the deed yet?" Veronica's cousin, Alejandro, asked.

"I don't wanna know about my daughter's sex life!" Emile interrupted. Veronica discreetly nodded and laughed.

"Want a beer?" Veronica prodded Jack until he said yes. She jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen as a crash came from the kitchen, laughing. In the kitchen, only a cabinet of pots and pans clattered open and the contents fell to the ground.

"Damn it," Veronica's mother, Daniella, grumbled.

"I suggest putting those on a lower shelf," Veronica said, helping the cleanup. Soon the dinner was ready. They all sat around the table as Veronica's grandfather, Antonio, said grace.

"We thank You, God, for the food we eat and the lives we live. We thank you for the company here today, and we pray that Veronica will come back safe."

"Amen," they all said. Then they started talking and began to eat.

"This is really good," Jack said.

"Why thank you, you should try the jalapeno cornbread, Veronica made that last night." Daniella suggested.

"Oh," Veronica blushed.

"I didn't know you could cook." Jack said.

"I only cook Mexican food," she shrugged, "And it takes a lot of work. I only cook with my family, when they buy the ingredients."

"She mooches off us," her cousin says. Jack laughs lightly and smiles.

"So, Jack," a strongly accented woman said, "You're a marine?"

"Yes, I will be going to war at the same time as Veronica, in a few months."

"Well protect her,"

"I will do all I can to ensure her health on our journey." he promised them.

"Yeah, you better protect my niece," the woman said.

"By the way, Jack, that is my Tia Bernice. None of my little cousins or nieces and nephews or any little children are here, they're all sleeping upstairs."

"Speaking of sleeping," a man said, "Some of us need to get our kids and go back to the hotel. We leave tomorrow, most of us."

"Alright, by Octavio." Daniella said. There was still a lot of food left, so Veronica helped pack a lot up for about half the table, who went upstairs, got a lot of kids, and left. They heard several large cars leave and then they finished eating. They talked a lot about Kyle and the men joked about how if he hurt Veronica, they'd mess him up.

"They're joking," Veronica said hurriedly, glaring at them. The rest of dinner went fairly well and ended with the family liking Jack. XXX

Later that night, when Christi got home, Hotch was waiting on the couch.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"I told you, I was studying with Jennifer." Christi said.

"I saw you at the airport Christi." he said.

"I wasn't at the airport." she said, beginning to head upstairs. Hotch stood up.

"Stop right there. I caught you at the airport when I was picking up an army buddy. I saw you all over Derek." Hotch said sternly. Christi stayed silent. "You're gonna stop seeing him."

"No, I'm not," Christi said, "I'm my happiest when I'm with him, why do you wanna take that away?"

"I don't, but Derek's bad for you!"

"No he's not! You don't know him, why don't you just try?" Christi yelled.

"Because I know him well enough! He's a player, he's gonna hurt you!" Hotch yelled back.

"You're judging a book by its cover! I know him and I know he's actually good! He loves me and I love him! Why can't you be happy for me that I'm happy for once?" she screams.

"I want you to be happy and stay happy, if he dumps you, you'll get depressed." Hotch yells.

"He won't do that, I know Derek better than you think! He's nice and good! He loves me like I love him!"

"Damn it, Christi!" Hotch booms, whipping around and throwing his hands back. All of a sudden, there was a thud and Christi was on the ground, holding her eye.

"You hit me!" she screamed. Then they saw Jack standing at the door, his eyes wide. XXX

They all had an understanding that it was an accident. Hotch didn't mean to hit her when he threw his hands back. Surprisingly, it was a surprisingly hard accidental hit. She had a big black eye. She was going to cover it with concealer until it healed. Jack wasn't going to say anything because he knew Christi wouldn't say anything. It was, after all, an accident. Hotch would never dream of intentionally hurting one of his children.

Hotch had actually told Christi to keep her mouth closed. Everyone knew they were fighting and it wouldn't take much for a rumor to get around that he was abusive. He would lose everything if that happened. He didn't want to lose anything, not his job or his kids. He had taken Christi's grounding off, and now she was free from punishment. She knew it was a bribe and not for the right reasons, but she went with it. Now she was free to see Derek. She was headed there right now in fact.

She had put on more concealer when she got back from ballet class and then headed to Derek's apartment, which was a few blocks from Hotch's place. She was walking there, in fact. She hadn't noticed the condensation in the air, and there was soon going to be rain. She hadn't brought an umbrella and she wasn't wearing a hood or anything that would cover her head. She hadn't worn waterproof concealer.

She started to run to Derek's house to avoid getting soaked. She got there and went up the elevator, hoping the concealer was okay and nothing showed. She wrung her hair out and fixed herself up in the elevator mirror. It had come off a little, but she hoped Derek couldn't notice. Or maybe he would think she had worn purple eye shadow.

She stepped off the elevator and walked down to 5-B, which was the apartment he lived in. She knocked on the door, smoothed her clothes and waited. He opened the door and raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Why is your eye all purple?" he asked. She didn't answer and he raised his hand to touch it. He did lightly and she grimaced in pain. He pulled her in and wiped off the concealer carefully, revealing a big purple black eye.

"What happened?" he growled.

"Well, the other night when you came back, I went home that night and he got really angry. He didn't hit me on purpose. He turned his back to me and yelled, and he flew his hands up and accidentally hit me." she said. A deep growl came from his throat.

"I'm gonna hurt him," he said, heading for the door. She stopped him.

"Don't, it was an accident,"

"Still, he hurt you," he turned to her, "No one is ever allowed to hurt you."

"Please," she said, thinking of something to stall him. She kissed him passionately, "Take me to the bedroom." XXX

Derek and Christi lay naked in bed, her hair still damp from the rain. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he said. Suddenly, the front door burst open. Hotch came storming through the bedroom door and growled when he saw them in bed together, shocked at him being there.

"Daddy, why are you here?" Christi asked.

"What the hell are you doing in bed with him?" Hotch boomed.

"I'm a woman, I can sleep with who I want!" she yelled, "I'll be eighteen in a month!"

"You aren't a woman until then! I still have control of you until then!"

"No one controls me, least of all you!" she yelled.

"You know what, if you wanna be a woman so much, just get out of my house then! I'm kicking you out, you aren't welcome there anymore! When you come back, your stuff will all be on the porch." Hotch sneered.

"Daddy, don't do this!" Christi sobbed as he left. She flinched as the front door slammed. Derek hugged her and she cried into his chest.

"You can stay here," he offered.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're always welcome here."

"Thank you, Derek, I love you so much." Christi cried.

"I love you too,"


	5. Chapter 5

here's an uber long chapter 4 ya! 6,300+ words

* * *

Nearly a month has passed now and things were tense between Hotch and Christi. She wasn't allowed anywhere near the house so seeing Jack was difficult and it was bugging the shit out of Christi. Hotch was denying her seeing her brother. He had also stopped paying her ballet tuition so she had to stop dancing which broke her heart. She had gotten back into EQHS and was taking the ballet classes there but not at the level where she should be. She already knew everything they were being taught so all she could do was just sit there and watch the class and not participate. So she would just sit there and listen to her iPod and text Veronica and Jack. Christi knew that she would have another year of the hell and it was going to be her senior year as well. One of the best years of her high school years. She was just glad summer vacation was coming up soon and she could have more time with Derek.

The bell rings ending class and she gets up and walks out of the room. She gets out to the student pick up line and she smiles. Derek was sitting there on his bike waiting for her. She goes over to him and he grabs her around the waist and pulls her to him and kisses her making all her friends who also live on base gawk and run over. They had heard the rumor going around the base but they didn't think it was true that the Commanding Officer's daughter and one of his subordinates were in a relationship.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THE RUMORS ARE TRUE! HOLY SHIT!" her friends all squeal.

All Christi does is just smile and slides on the bike behind Derek after sliding on her helmet.

They head out and just leave her friends gawking.

They get back to the base and over to the apartment complex where they live.

They head upstairs and Christi heads into the kitchen to do her homework and she sighs.

"What's the matter?" Derek asks.

"I have to dumb down my dancing. I can't do what I would normally do all because the girls in my class are nowhere near the level I'm at. So in order not to intimidate them I have to dumb down my dancing for a show case we're doing next month! It's fucking ridiculous."

"Why can't you intimidate them? You're clearly better than them all. You should prove it to the teacher and see if she can do other classes for you. Do some really cool stuff in the next class while warming up and show the girls what you can do. You aren't friends with them anyway."

She giggles and kisses him.

"Maybe I will." She says kissing him.

"Forget the homework for now. I have a better idea." He grins pulling her to him.

"If we do that my homework will never get done." She says laughing.

"Exactly." He said.

"It needs to get done. I'm on the verge of a C in all my classes and you know how OCD I am about my grades dropping below a B." She said.

"Well in Health you're doing anatomy. And what I have planned can help you study." He said lifting her up easily and tossing her over his shoulder making her laugh.

"Derek Trevor Morgan!" she giggles squirming. XXXXX

Christi walks into the apartment from her normal run a few weeks later and she sees Derek looking upset. She knew that look to well and she pales.

"When do you leave?" she asks going over to him.

"Next week on Saturday."

"A week from today."

Derek nods.

"I'm gonna go and take a quick shower then we can curl up and have a mega movie marathon with popcorn and soda."

"Sounds good." He said pulling her close.

"Derek I'm all sweaty and disgusting." She laughs.

"Doesn't bother me. Try being around a bunch of guys who haven't been able to shower for almost two weeks."

"Ew." She said getting up and heading into the bedroom to go and take a shower.

Derek laughs and gets up and a picks out a bunch of movies for them to watch as someone knocks on the door and he frowns. They weren't expecting anyone so he was slightly suspicious. Derek looks through the peep hole and sees Hotch standing there and he frowns. He wanted to know what the hell Hotch was doing there. He was making Christi miserable and he would do anything he could to keep her happy.

Derek opens the door and looks at him.

"Colonel." Derek said.

"Lance Corporal. May I come in?"

Derek nods and moves aside.

Hotch steps in and looks at him.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I'm here to talk to you about your deployment next week."

Derek nods as they go into the kitchen to talk. Derek goes and starts to pick up all of Christi's textbooks scattered across the table.

"She's in AP Government and Economics?" Hotch asks.

"Yes." He said plainly not finishing what he wanted to say.

"How is she doing in school?"

"Fine. Are you really here to find out more about your daughter or to talk about my deployment?" Derek asks after marking all the pages where she had left them open and he put all of them on the counter.

"Look, I just wanna know if she's doing fine."

"She's great, she's happier." Derek says.

"That's good. Now about next week you've been selected to form a group of soldiers you know you can trust and band them together. We're giving you a confidential mission for you and those selected soldiers. You have until Wednesday to give us your answer and the selected soldiers."

Derek nods as Christi comes out in short shorts and a tank top towel drying her hair. She looks up and sees her dad there and stops short in her tracks.

"Hey, dad," she says quietly.

"Hi, how you doing?" Hotch asks.

"I'm good, I'm fine..." she mutters, "Here for business with Derek?"

"Yeah," Hotch nods, "But I should get going, I'll see you later." he says and leaves the apartment. Christi turns to Derek and raises an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Let me guess top secret confidential Marines stuff?"

"Right." He said kissing her quickly then he says, "What do you want for lunch?"

"Chinese please." She giggles.

"Chinese it is." he said.

Christi smiles and she goes back into the bathroom to hang up her towel then she starts doing her hair and makeup as Derek comes in and starts getting ready for them to go out to lunch.

"How about after lunch we head to the movies and go and see a movie?"

"That sounds good." She said.

They head out to the restaurant and see Jack and Veronica there.

"JACKERS!" she squeals and she goes over to him and hugs him tightly.

"Hey pipsqueak." He said hugging her.

"I've missed you so much. How are you?"

"I'm good what about you?"

"I'm great. So I hear that dad stopped by."

"Yea, he had to talk to Derek about something all top secret confidential Marine stuff."

"Okay how about you guys join us? We seriously need to catch up." Veronica offered.

"Sure." She smiles as Derek came over to them and they all get seated.

They all order what they want and they sit and catch up.

"So should I be expecting to be an uncle anytime soon?" Jack asks making Derek nearly choke on his egg roll and Christi choke on her soda.

"Jack, I'm only seventeen. Neither of us are ready for a baby." Christi says.

"I know I'm just giving you a hard time, kid." Jack laughs.

"You're an asshole." She says laughing.

"I know." He laughs.

"God this is gonna suck the three of you being gone I'll be here all lonely. All my friends from the ballet school are going to be in Europe for the next three months. They're there touring. And the people in the ballet classes at my school can't dance to save their lives." Christi sighs.

"Well you can…." Jack starts to say but gets cut off.

"Don't even say it Jackson. Dad over reacted and has been a total fucking asshole the entire time about it. He refuses to let me be happy."

"Well, Christi," Veronica says, "He's the only dad you have."

"Let's change the subject, please," Christi begs.

"Okay, Jack met my family the other day." Veronica says.

"Your entire family?" Christi gawks.

"No, he has yet to meet the rest of them." she laughs.

"There's more?" Jack asks.

"You look shocked to hear that," Veronica says, "Yeah, there's more. My family's huge."

"Oh dear god that must have been traumatic." Christi laughs.

"Not really. He was just emasculated." Ronnie laughs.

"Poor Jackers." Christi said laughing.

They just sit there and laugh and then they all head to the movies and see Hotch there with a tall blonde and she looked slightly older than Derek and Christi and Jack just looked at each other.

"NO! FUCKING! WAY!" they say in unison.

"DAD'S GETTING LAID!" Jack nearly yells.

Hotch hears them and looks toward them. His eyes widen and he rushes into the theater.

"God please tell me he's not in the same movie as us! That will just be weird." Christi says trying not to laugh.

"He is." Veronica says laughing.

"Oh this is gonna be interesting." Jack laughs.

"Yea it is." Christi said as they got their sodas and popcorn along with some candy.

They head into the theater and they sit in the back row as Hotch and the tall blonde he was with were sitting in the middle row.

Jack and Christi try their best to contain their laugher but they're having intense trouble.

"Dear God that is so wrong!" Christi says through her laughter.

"Hey I think it's sweet." Veronica said.

"Why?" Christi asks, disgusted.

"It's an old man and a young woman. However funny that is, it's super cute."

"How?" Christi asks.

"It just is, like when my grandparents got divorced. My Papa dated a woman in her late twenties, and now we debate on what my sister's kids call her. However terrible the woman was, Papa was happy, and he had low blood pressure after that." Veronica laughed.

"So because he's happy, it's cute?"

"Yeah," Veronica nodded, "Exactly."

"I guess. It's still uber weird."

"So it's not uber weird between you two?" Veronica asks pointing to her and Derek.

"Hey we're nine years apart. With my dad and the blonde chick it's like uber more!" Christi said.

"Then don't talk there's still a significant age difference."

Christi rolled her eyes as the movie started and she lied her head on Derek's shoulder and taking his hand in hers and laces their fingers together. Derek smiles and places a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Jack throws a handful of popcorn at her head and she looks at him.

"what!" she asks.

Jack points and Christi's eyes go as wide as saucers.

"HE'S NOT!"

"He is! Playin' tonsil hockey with the girl he's with."

"And YOU GUYS DON'T!" Veronica emphasizes to Derek and Christi, "It's exactly the same! I know he's your dad and all, but I felt the same way with my Papa. Just don't watch, because he made out with both your moms before!"

"Yeah, but this girl is like, Derek's age," Jack said.

"And my uncle had an affair with a girl my age! He's in jail now, but the point is... STILL!"

"You keep using your own family for related situations." Christi noted.

"I can go on and on with this. You don't know the half of it."

"Well, okay, we'll stop making such a big deal." Jack said.

"Thank you, obsess when we get out of the theater."

"No problem. Jackers I want details tonight when you get home and when dad get's home. I want every little detail with nothing left out."

"Deal baby sister." Jack said as they got back to watching the movie.

After the movie they all head out. Jack drives Veronica home then he heads back to the house while Derek and Christi head back to their apartment.

Jack goes and brushes and flosses his teeth as he had popcorn stuck in his teeth. He gets back downstairs and sees his dad down there with a hickey on his neck and smirking.

"Hey dad." Jack says as casually as he can.

"Uhh, hey," Hotch says, "Were you at the movies tonight?"

"Yeah, we saw you there with a woman. Hot, eh?"

"Yeah, she, uhh," Hotch says, putting his hand on his neck to hide the hickey.

"I saw it already," Jack smirks, "Look, Christi and I wanted to freak at first. Veronica talked some sense into us."

"Look, I've been lonely lately. You're a good son, but I want a woman. So I've been dating a little. This woman is in her very late thirties, even if she looks like she's in her twenties. She's very nice and her name is Jennifer Jareau and she's very nice. I want you to meet her some time."

"Is she the one?" Jack asked.

"I've had a lot of 'ones'. But I think she's a really good person." Hotch smiled.

"Well I'm happy if you're happy."

"Thanks kiddo. How is your sister? Really?"

"She's hanging in there. Derek's helping her get through it day by day. She's stopped dancing."

"Why!" Hotch asks.

"Well you did stop paying her ballet tuition so she had to start dancing at school but she stopped there as they weren't at the level she needs. So she's not dancing anymore."

Hotch sighs. He didn't regret the choice to kick her out but he just wished they had a better relationship to the one they had which was practically none existent. XXXXX

A few days have passed and Christi was going to get a couple of essentials for herself and Derek and for Clooney their Doberman Pincher from the exchange. While going over the list she heads to the electronics store to get them a new DVD player as theirs stopped working the night before and sees her dad's girlfriend Jennifer Jareau or JJ as she liked to be called. Jack had called her that night and had given her all the details to her.

"Hi, you must be JJ; you're dating my dad Lieutenant Colonel Aaron Hotchner. I'm his daughter, Christina Hotchner, or just Christi." She smiles.

"You're his daughter? He never talks about you so much." JJ says, shaking her hand.

"Never?" Christi asked, losing confidence now. She was now a little upset that he never mentioned her. "Well, It's nice to meet you, but I gotta get going."

"You too, and it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you more."

"You too and I highly doubt the seeing each other more." She said and walked away fighting back tears. She goes and gets everything on the list then she heads home and puts everything away and sets up the DVD player then she lies on the couch watches a movie with Clooney lying at her feet on the couch.

Derek comes in a while later from the meeting where he would say if he accepted mission and what men he would be taking. He sees her on the couch looking upset.

"Babe what's the matter?"

"I met my dad's girlfriend at the exchange and she said he _NEVER _talks about her. It's like I don't even exist to him anymore. The only family I have left now are Veronica and Jack. My mom has been dead all my life so I don't even have a mother and Jack's aunt doesn't even acknowledge me. So I only have Jack and Veronica." She cries.

"I'm your family, and before I leave, my family's gonna come down to be with us for a while. Then they'll stay with you for a while, and they are your family too."

She smiles and hugs him.

Derek hugs her back and holds her close. He hated it when she was upset.

"So that means I need to go food shopping and make up the guest rooms and clean the house." She laughs.

"Yup." He said then she notices he's in his dress blues {formal uniform}.

"Hey what's with the dress blues?" she asks.

"I had a meeting today about what your dad was here a few days ago to talk to me about." He said.

"Oh okay." She said then adds, "I'm gonna go lie down and take a nap." She said.

"Okay." Derek said as they headed back to the bedroom. He needed to change then he was going to go and talk to Hotch about him not talking about his daughter.

He gets changed then he heads over to the house.

He knocks and Hotch answers.

"Lance Corporal."

"Do you really hate Christi so much you refuse to even acknowledge her?" Derek growls.

"what are you talking about?"

Then Derek explains everything, then Hotch says it never came up.

"That's bullshit and you know. Then how come she knows all about Jack and don't say it's because he lives here. She hadn't met Jack until the night at the movies. Jack told her that himself."

Hotch just stood there.

"That's what I thought." Derek growls and walks away.

Derek gets back and finds Christi making dinner and the apartment clean.

"have fun while I was gone?"

"Yup. The guest rooms are made up and Clooney is all bathed as he started smelling like dog." Christi said crinkling her nose making Derek laugh.

"Shut up and get the table set!" she laughs.

Derek laughs and kisses the back of her head then they sit down and eat. XXXX

It's now Thursday and Derek was going and getting his mom and sisters from the airport and Christi was getting ready as she had over slept.

It takes Derek and his family about an hour to get to the base and to the apartment. When they get inside Fran looks around and sees all the awards Christi had won for ballet and all the photos of her in costumes, on the beach and from other various photo shoots.

"She's an avid dancer." Fran says.

"Was." Derek corrects.

"Was?" she questions.

Derek quickly explains everything to Fran and she just gasps.

"That's terrible. That poor girl. How has she been?"

"She's been handling it pretty well. She's been distracting herself with school and her community service. She's working toward 250 service hours to get the sliver cord at graduation next year. She's doing her service hours at the hospital by her school as a candy striper. Now she's really thinking about going to college for medical. She loves kids and being at the hospital so she's gonna go to school to be a Pediatric doctor." Derek says smiling.

"Well that's nice, so when can we meet this future doctor?" Fran asks.

"She and her brother and friend are coming back with food soon, so when they get back you can meet her."

"Okay."

"So big brother how does she put up with your snoring?" Sarah asks

"She's fine with it. She sleeps like the dead." Derek laughs.

Desirée just laughs and shakes her head as she and Sarah go and get settled in their rooms.

"So sweetie have you and this future doctor have sex yet? And if you have are you being safe?" Fran asks as Christi, Jack and Veronica come into the apartment hearing the end of the comment.

"Umm this is really awkward." Christi says as she, Jack and Veronica all head into the kitchen to put the bags of food down on the counter.

"I'm just a worried mother that isn't ready for a grandbaby, even if you two are." Fran teases warmly.

"Oh so the harassing me to settle down and give you grandbabies doesn't matter now?" Derek teases back.

"And trust me I'm on the pill and I make sure he covers up or he doesn't get anywhere near me!" Christi calls laughing as she comes out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Derek cries in fake insult.

"Oh you know it's true babe." She says.

Derek just laughs and says, "Mom this is Christi, my girlfriend and Christi this is my mother Fran." He said as Sarah and Desirée come running into the room.

"Oh Der bear she's so cute!" Sarah and Desiree squeal.

"Ahhh! Don't call me that!" he grumbles cringing.

"Awww babe I think it's cute." She giggles kissing his cheek.

"I think it's annoying." He says.

"Well Christi it's nice to finally meet you Derek talks so much about you." Fran said pulling her into a hug and Christi hugged her back.

They all go and sit down as Veronica insists on cooking lunch. She started cooking _Spicy Acapulco Chicken_. The smell wafts into the living area where everyone was sitting and talking. Christi and Derek were on the couch and Christi was curled into side with her legs draped over the arm rest of the couch. When the smell hits her she jumps up and runs into the bathroom to be sick. Derek follows her and pulls her back and off of her face and rubs her back.

Fran frowns and follows them and she gets a wash cloth and runs some cool water over it and then folds it in half and lies on the back of Christi's neck.

Christi empties the contents of her stomach then leans against Derek.

"You okay sweetheart?" Derek asks rubbing her back in small circles much like Fran would do to him when he was sick when he was little.

She shakes her head and leans against him.

"I think I may have a stomach virus." She whimpers.

Veronica comes in and says jokingly, "That's a great compliment to the cook."

"I'm sorry," Christi says went she flushes the toilet and sits on the floor, "I guess I'm sick."

"Oh," Fran says, "I think it's something else."

"I think it's something else too. My chicken might have a rancid fume." Veronica says, "My uncle just killed it last week,"

"I think it's something different than that," Fran says giving Veronica a look.

"Ohh," Veronica says, catching on, "I guess it could be that. Pretty ironic, I guess. I mean, you were just talking,"

"What?" Derek exclaims, catching on as well. Christi thinks and says the same thing.

"No way, not possible!"

"Yeah, I guess it's not. I'll get you some ginger ale." Fran winks at Veronica and they all leave the bathroom.

"It could just be a stomach virus. God I hope it's that. Because if it's not Derek's on the couch for God knows how long." She groans as her stomach wouldn't stop rolling making Veronica laugh.

"Well just take it easy babe please?" Derek begs.

She nods and leans into him more. Derek gently picks her up and carries her back into the bedroom and lies her down on the bed and pulls the sheets up.

Fran comes back in with the ginger ale. XXXX

Three weeks have passed and Derek, Jack and Veronica were all over in Afghanistan. Christi had continued to be sick and Fran had her suspensions.

"Christi honey come with me. We're going to the drug store and getting you those Clearblue home pregnancy tests."

"Fran, I'm fine." She said.

Fran gives her a stern look and Christi sighs and gets up and gets the first thing she grabs out of the closet and drawer then heads into the bathroom to get dressed.

She got dressed then she headed out with Fran and they bought a few boxes and head back to apartment then Fran hands her the boxes and a cup.

"What's with the cup?"

"Pee in the cup then put the test ends of the sticks in the cup then wait."

Christi nods and does as she's told.

"How long do we wait?" Sarah asks.

"Fifteen minutes." Christi said as her laptop beeped.

She smiles and runs over to her computer and sees it's Veronica.

"Hey Ronnie." She said then she sees Veronica's expression.

"Veronica what's wrong?"

"It's Derek and Jack and the other guys Derek picked to go on that mission he was selected to lead. They've been taken as prisoners of war." Veronica said.

Christi paled.

"No. Ronnie this better be some sick joke!" Christi said in tears.

"Chris, I wouldn't joke about this! Jack's there too!"

"Dear god this can't be happening." She cries.

"Sweetie, they're going to be fine. They're gonna come home. You just need to keep your hopes up."

"No Ronnie you don't get it, I may be pregnant. I'm waiting on the five pregnancy tests I just took from Clearblue. It takes fifteen minutes for the results come through." She said.

"Sweetie stay calm. If you are this stress isn't good for you."

"Veronica how the hell do you expect me to calm down when the father of my possible child is a fucking prisoner of war!" Christi nearly yells in tears.

"Because I'm still calm even though my boyfriend of five years is with yours! Now chill out, they'll be fine!"

Christi nods and sighs running her fingers through her hair as the time on the stoves goes off.

"Moment of truth." She sighs getting up and checking the sticks and every single one read "pregnant".

"Looks like you're gonna be a godmother." Christi told Ronnie in tears.

"Don't cry. Everyone says this, but I'm your Catholic friend, and I mean it. Babies are God's gifts."

"Yeah," she wiped her eyes, "I know."

"Sweetie, it's gonna be okay. You have his mom and sisters there with you. Things are going to be okay."

"God I hope so. The moment this gets out it will spread around d the base like wild fire. I'm the seventeen year old daughter of Commanding Officer Lieutenant Colonel Aaron Hotchner who's pregnant with her boyfriend over there as a POW. Then my dad is going to go even more batshit than he is now and deny me as his daughter even more." She says in tears again.

"God damn it! Fucking hormones! All I've been doing is crying! I can't stand it!" she cries.

Fran comes over and hugs her tightly.

"We're gonna be here for you sweetie. How about this you come to Chicago with us and stay with us until we know that Derek and Jack are safe and are coming home."

"Christi that's a good idea. You need to be around family right now and they're your family." Veronica said.

"Okay." She said.

"Good." Fran said then went to go and tell Sarah and Desirée everything that was going on.

"Christi this is going to be good for you. Just keep your head up and let them take care of you." Veronica said.

"Okay and Ronnie please be careful. I can't lose my best friend either."

The girls continue to talk for a while until Veronica gets called to work. They disconnect the webcam chat then there's a knock on the door.

Christi runs and gets it and sees her father there.

"Before you say anything I know. I just finished talking to Veronica." She said letting him in.

They head into the kitchen and Hotch spots the pregnancy tests on the counter.

"You're pregnant?" he asks. Christi hesitates, then shakes her head. He doesn't believe her. "I can't believe this!" he yells.

"I can't either, so since we already know, would you get out and let me live my life without you!" Christi yells back, finally standing up for herself. Hotch looks hurt and leaves.

She just slides to the floor wrapping her arms around her abdomen and cries. He couldn't be happy for her. He refused to be happy for her and to let her be happy. He didn't even acknowledge her as his daughter so she didn't know why she was crying over him. All he did the past few years but more in the last months was made her life hell and miserable.

Fran had heard everything and she snorts. She was starting to see Christi as another daughter and she would be damned if she was going to let her father treat her like that anymore. She goes after Hotch and stops him at the elevators.

"Colonel Hotchner." She said.

"Yes?"

"I'm Francine Morgan, Derek's mother and he's told me everything you have done to your daughter in the last months. You're treating her like she's not even your flesh and blood. She just found out that Derek is a POW and she knows that the chance of him coming back to her alive is .1% and she just found out that she's pregnant and she has no idea if her child will ever meet his or her father and when she needs her own father in her time of need he yells at her and continues to act like she's not even his own flesh and blood. And I'm starting to see Christi as another daughter and it's killing me to see her be so heartbroken over _you_ now you either need to see her as the adult she's trying to prove to you she's trying to be or you never step foot here again. So why the hell are you treating her like this? She doesn't deserve this." Fran says with a deadly motherly tone.

"She's acting like an immature child."

"She's trying to be an adult. I'm a parent as well I know her actions well. I did it three times. She's trying to show you she can be an adult. But you keep treating her like a child. She's thoroughly terrified right now. This has been going on for the last few years. You see her growing up to fast and now that she's in a serious relationship you're scared you're going to lose her completely and that she's going to be a mother you're even more scared of that fact coming true am I right?"

Hotch looks down, not wanting to admit it.

"So I am right," Fran nodded and pursed her lips, "Do the right thing, and I hope you know what that is."

"She refuses to look at me now. She told me to let her live her life without me."

"Colonel…"

"Please call me Hotch or Aaron."

"Hotch, she's scared, pregnant and hormonal. She's going to say things she doesn't mean right now."

"I still see her as that little seven year old with the pigtails with me bringing her to dance class. I just can't let her grow up."

"Hotch, she has to grow up and live her life. Listen no matter what she will always be your little girl no matter how old she gets, however many kids she has, however many guys she has relationships with she will always be your little girl."

"I know... I'm gonna go up and apologize."

"That's a good idea."

They head up upstairs and Fran lets them inside and Christi sees Hotch and she growls and throws a pillow at him nailing him. She smiles triumphantly.

"Bingo." She says and lies back.

"Desiree, Sarah get anything and everything she can throw and hide it. That includes all sharp objects."

"No fair." Christi pouts.

Hotch goes over and sits by her on the couch.

"Christi, baby girl, princess, look at me. Please."

"What!" she growls.

"I'm sorry. I've just been scared of you growing up to fast and leaving me. But once you got into this serious relationship it scared me even more but now that you're pregnant it's really coming true. You're not going to have time for your old man any more now that you're going to become a parent yourself. I still see you as my perky little seven year old daughter who I'm taking to dance class with her pigtails bouncing as she runs and who has to stand on my feet when she wants to dance with me at all the father daughter dances."

Christi's face softens as she takes it all in. She stands and hugs him.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too,"

Hotch just holds onto her for a while longer. He releases her and looks at her.

"How far along are you?" he asks.

"I'm guessing a month. I don't know. I have to go to my doctors tomorrow. I'm just terrified that Derek won't be here for it and that he may never be here for the baby and that has me absolutely terrified out of my mind that I'm going to have to do alone. Daddy I can't do this alone. I'm gonna be eighteen, a senior in high school, then I'll be going to college for pre-med then medical school. I can't do that alone. I can't." she sobs into his chest.

For the first time in a long time Hotch sees her as the seven year old again and he holds her close.

"Sweetie you have me, Derek's mother and his sisters even Veronica. You're not going at this alone."

"Thanks daddy. Can I come home for a while?"

"For as long as you need princess."

"Sweetie why don't you stay with you dad for a while? You need your dad right now." Fran said.

She nods and hugs her.

"Fran why don't you and your daughters stay here. It will be easier to keep you updated on everything and so that your close by for Christi." Hotch offered.

"We have work though." Desiree said.

"I'll take care of that." Hotch said.

"What, are you gonna call our bosses or something?" Desiree asks.

"Yeah," Hotch says, "It'll be fine. Christi, c'mon, let's go home."

"Okay, Daddy," then she turns to Derek's family, "It's been great meeting you. Thanks for staying here. I'll see you all tomorrow."

They all nod and as Christi and Hotch walk out.

By the time they get back to the house Christi is sound asleep. Hotch gently carries her inside and upstairs to her bedroom that he had left the same after he kicked her out. Then he goes and grabs a few of her bags that she threw together quickly before leaving her and Derek's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few months later and the enemy had released Jack. He was back home with Christi now and she was glad to have another person with her, but sad that Derek was still a prisoner and Veronica was still in Afghanistan. Christi and Veronica were talking to each other over video chat right now.

"Having an ultrasound soon?" Veronica asked. Christi sighed.

"Yeah, I am. I'm glad Jack's back here."

"I'm glad he's back there and safe too."

"So what happened today in the Middle East? What did you accomplish?"

"Well, I had to amputate a man's leg, and I had to go out and tend to some men who were rather badly wounded. Then the enemy released two more prisoners. They're recovering right now."

"Who'd they release?"

"Kyle Daniels and Brian Heffner," Veronica said, "Their ribs were showing through their shirts,"

"Don't tell me that! It makes me think of the bad shape that Derek must be in!"

"I'm sorry," Veronica said, and then a loud crash sounded behind her. She turned around and sighed, "I gotta go; Danny Hernandez just crashed a jeep."

"Okay, bye," Christi said sadly.

"Next time we talk, inform me if I have a godson or goddaughter." Veronica smiled and then it shut off. Christi stood up and went over to Jack, who was on the couch.

"Veronica said to drink that protein shake." Christi pointed to the untouched glass on the table. Jack was recovering and had to eat and drink prescribed foods and drinks to get back healthy again. He had lost forty pounds since he went to war.

"No she didn't," Jack muttered.

"Well I said so then."

"It's so gross; it's like not even edible."

"It's not that bad. It is good for you, so drink it. And it's supposed to be chocolate!"

"Well it's not," he muttered.

"C'mon, I want you to be healthy enough to go with me to my ultrasound!" Christi whined.

"Bring me some carrots then," Jack laughed, "Not this nasty shit. Or even better, bring me some steak."

"And give you a high cholesterol? Nu-uh,"

"It's high in iron, and protein! More of it that in this crap-shake." he said.

"I'll bring you some carrots, even though you're not losing your sight!"

"Vitamin whatever, bring it on!" Jack laughed as Christi went into the kitchen.

"When is your ultrasound anyway?" Jack asked.

"In two days. And if you don't get better by then, I'll drag you in there."

"Or you could wheel me in, in a wheelchair." Jack said.

"Why the hell did the doctors clear you to get out of the hospital? Just to annoy me?" Christi teased.

"Ooh, the doctors have it out for you." Jack waved his hands in a teasingly scary way.

"Shut up, and eat the carrots," Christi said, giving him a bowl.

"Ew," Jack said as he bit into one, "These carrots are five months old."

"Five months? Not even!"

"Well could I at least have some ranch dressing or something?"

"Stop complaining, would you?" Christi exclaimed, picking up the dirty clothes strewn around the living room because of Jack being couch-ridden. "If anything, I should be complaining! I'm pregnant and the father of my baby, and my boyfriend is a prisoner of war in Afghanistan! Damn it, and I'm not complaining, Jack!" Christi yells.

"I'm sorry," he said. Then he began to get up, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Let me see your stomach." Christi demanded first. He lifted his shirt so you could see it. His ribs were no longer showing, but he was still rather thin. Christi followed him into the bedroom and told him to step on the scale. He did and she looked at his weight.

"Hey, I've gained fifteen pounds!" Jack clapped his hands.

"That's good," Christi said and left the bathroom. XXX

Two days later, it was time for Christi's ultrasound. Jack and Hotch were going with her as was Derek's family, who were visiting from Chicago. They all filed into the waiting room and talked about the baby. Soon, a nurse called Christi's name. They all went into the room she led them to and Christi laid on the large chair. The technician squirted the goo of her stomach and then turned on the machine. She moved around the wand until she found an image.

"That's your baby," the technician said, "The head, it's arm, and the other one,"

"It's so cute!" Christi exclaimed.

"Wanna know the sex?"

"Yes, I do," Christi smiled.

"Okay," the technician maneuvered the wand some more, "You're having a girl!"

"Really! That's so fantastic!" Christi exclaimed. Everyone hugged her and then they got the picture. Christi cleaned her stomach off and then the doctor gave her an exam and then they left.

In the car, Jack asked, "What are you gonna name her?"

"Natalie Rose," Christi said.

"That's a good name." Desiree complimented.

"I always loved the two,"

"It's a strong name." Fran said.

"My baby's gonna be a strong baby," Christi shrugged.

"It sure will be," Fran smiled. XXX

After the appointment they went to the café down the street. Jack had brought his laptop since the café had wireless and he wanted to talk to Veronica. She was online and sat with them as they ate.

"Oh, that looks so good," Veronica told Christi, "What is it?"

"It's a vegetable and cheese omelet," Christi said, "Want some?" she teased.

Veronica giggled, "Sure,"

Christi picked some with her fork and brought it near the laptop lens, not touching it though. She and Veronica burst into a fit of giggles.

"Gosh, I miss joking with you," Veronica smiled, "I can't wait to be home with you all,"

"Can't wait either," Jack said. Veronica smiled and kissed the camera on her end. Then the door of the café opened and JJ came over to them.

"Hey, Hotch," JJ said, and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey, Christi, Jack, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing great, I'm having a girl." Christi said.

"What are you gonna name her?"

"Natalie Rose," Christi said.

"Beautiful name," JJ said as Hotch's phone rang. He answered it and talked for a few moments, then hung up with a pale look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Christi asked.

"The enemy released a few more prisoners. They said that he killed some men, but they didn't know who." Hotch said.

"Was Derek released?" Christi asked.

"No," Hotch said grimly. Christi looked down and sighed. Jack hugged her.

"Hey, I gotta go, the released prisoners just got back and I gotta go treat em." Veronica said. She stopped the video chat and then Jack closed his laptop. The rest of lunch Christi was exceptionally quiet. Finally, she spoke up.

"I was thinking," she said, "I could go back to dancing after I have Natalie. You know, you get into shape and stay that way."

"Okay," Hotch nodded, "I'll pay for it at your old studio."

"Thanks, Daddy," Christi smiled, "I was also thinking about getting a tattoo on my back."

"No," Hotch said immediately.

"C'mon, hear me out," Christi begged, "It'll be on my back and it's of a cherry blossom. Hey, I've brought a picture," Christi said, pulling out a piece of paper. Hotch took it and looked at it. It was a long branch with cherry blossom flowers and buds spread along it. There were a few fallen flowers underneath.

"It's pretty," Hotch complimented, "But I don't want you to."

"Hotchner," Fran gives him a look.

"I don't want her growing up so fast," he emphasizes.

"It's not that bad, it's a tattoo," Jack scoffs. The two siblings eventually persuaded their father into letting her get the tattoo.

"Okay," he gave up, "You can get the tattoo."

"Thank you so much!" Christi squealed. Though she was still sad about Derek, the tattoo had a meaning that involved Derek. She didn't know what, but it reminded her of him and gave her faith. XXX

The following week, she got the tattoo. The tattoo artist was hesitant to do a tattoo on a pregnant woman, but he eventually agreed. It turned out to be Hotch's eighteenth birthday present to her. Her birthday was in a few days and Derek's family, Jack, Hotch and JJ had planned a big surprise party for her. She was going to go to Derek's apartment to care for Clooney and when she came back, the party would start.

They had planned it out very specifically and she'd be home any moment now. Then the door opened.

"Surprise!" they all exclaimed as she turned the light on. She jumped and smiled.

"Oh gosh! Thank you all!" she exclaimed. Veronica was on video chat to wish her a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Fran hugged Christi.

"Happy birthday," Sarah and Desiree said. Jack put his arm around her shoulders.

"Eighteen years old, sis," he said, "Now you can legally smoke, or buy cigarettes, not that you're gonna." he gave her astern look, "You can vote, you can done organs, you can do a bunch of stuff now."

"Yeah, I can," she smiled.

"I hope you choose wisely," Hotch said, "Happy birthday,"

"Happy birthday!" Veronica exclaimed from her place on the table, "I hope no one forgot about the girl on the screen!"

"I didn't," Christi laughed, "Thanks,"

"Now you're finally my age!"

"Yeah, rub it in why don't you that you're, like, six months older?" Christi teased. Veronica laughed and someone yelled in the background behind her.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be right there!" Veronica called behind her, "And I'm on Max's team!"

"What's going on?" Christi asked.

"We're about to go play soccer. I'll talk to you later. Have fun," Veronica said.

"Okay, you too," then they shut off their computers.

"Time for cake!" Fran exclaimed. She carried out a rich chocolate cake that said in white icing, 'Happy Birthday Chris!'

"Chocolate, my favorite!" Christi squealed. They cut the cake and Christi got two pieces. "The baby wants some cake, too."

After cake, it was time to open presents. She got a few nice pieces of jewelry and clothing from her family. She also had to open a package from Veronica that had her present inside. Inside, there was a twine bracelet. It was a metal bangle wrapped in twine with a jade stone hanging from it. There was a card that came with it. Christi read it out loud.

"'Dear Christi, this bracelet was made by me, myself. A local showed me how to cut stone and make jewelry, but I cut stone like crap, so I had him cut this jade stone. However, I did wrap the twine and I did attach the stone. I did most of the work, but he did the harder work. Anyway, I made it just for you. I hope you like it. When I get back, I better see you wearing it. Love, your best friend in the whole world, Veronica.'" Christi read.

"That's so beautiful," Desiree pointed to the bracelet.

"Yeah, I love it," Christi smiled. XXX

The next day, Christi woke up in a sad mood. The party last night had made her miss Derek an awful lot. She went to his apartment after she got dressed and cuddled up with Clooney on the couch. She began to cry. She cried and cried until the door opened.

"Christi," Hotch gasped. He rushed over to her and held her, "It's gonna be okay,"

"No," she gasped, "This baby's not gonna have a father,"

"Yes she will, Derek is going to come home. Have faith," Christi just cried as Hotch held her. He held her like he used to do when she was upset as a little girl. He hugged her and let her cry into his chest as he and Clooney comforted her.


	7. Chapter 7

here's another long chapter for you! enjoy! and please read and review!  


* * *

A few months have passed since Christi's eighteenth birthday and she was now six months. Veronica was home for a while and they were hanging out at Derek's apartment as Clooney was getting lonely without anyone there twenty-four seven. Clooney jumps off the couch and goes over to the door and scratches it and whimpers and whines. Christi knew Derek taught Clooney that to tell him when he needed to go out.

"Okay boy, I'll take you for a walk." Christi said.

"Christi it's down pouring out there." Veronica said.

"Veronica he needs to go. It will be quick." Christi said as they got up and she got Clooney's leash and hooked it to his collar.

"Fine, then I am coming with you."

"Okay, then we can walk down to my dad's house." Christi said.

"Okay." Veronica sighs having a bad feeling about it.

They go and start walking Clooney and by the time they reach Hotch's house they're soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold.

"Why are you two soaked?" Hotch asks.

"We had to take Clooney for a walk," Christi said.

"In the rain? You guys could get sick! That's so dangerous, what were you thinking?" he asked Christi.

"It was my fault," Veronica said quickly, "I insisted we take him on a walk, he was getting annoying. Then Christi had to go with cause I've never taken care of a dog before."

"Well," Hotch looks down, "Let's get you two dry, hurry now,"

They nod and both head upstairs to start getting dry.

"I'm going to take a really fast hot shower to warm up." Christi said.

"Okay and I'm going to borrow some of your clothes." Veronica said since they swapped clothes all the time since they were the same size. Christi had kept all of her clothes from before she got pregnant so that once she lost all the baby weight.

"Fine with me." She called from the bathroom.

Christi takes a quick shower and then gets dressed in the bathroom then comes out towel drying her hair quickly.

She comes out and looks at Veronica.

"Hey umm thanks for covering for me. I really owe you big time." Christi said.

"No problem now let's get downstairs and have some hot food." Veronica said.

They head downstairs and they go and get some hot tea and a grilled cheese sandwich that Hotch was making for them.

"So how's Natalie doing today?" Hotch asks coming into the living area.

"Kicking like crazy and thinks that my rubs are a jungle gym for her climb all over." She says as Natalie kicks her in the ribs hard.

"She's anxious for Auntie Veronica to show her more fantastic music," Veronica teased, putting a headphone of what she was listening to.

"It's not that," Christi laughed and pushed the headphone away. Then she sneezed.

"You okay?" Veronica asks.

"Yea. It was just a sneeze." She said.

"Okay, Hotch; watch her like a hawk for the next few days if she starts getting clammy, having trouble breathing or anything get her to the ER." Veronica said.

Hotch nods.

"I'm fine. It was just a little sneeze!" Christi says. XXXX

A few days later Hotch goes and checks on Christi as she was napping and he notices she was having trouble breathing and he frowns and he goes over to her and gently wakes her up.

"Princess wake up." Hotch says gently shaking her.

Christi wakes up and gasps.

"Christi can you breath?" he asks.

She shakes her head taking short labored breaths. Hotch picks her up quickly and rushes down to the car and gets her inside the car and he brings her over to the ER where Veronica was and she looks and sees Hotch carrying Christi.

"Hotch exam room three." She yells.

He nods and goes and brings her in there.

Veronica runs in and starts checking her over.

"Okay Christi you've gotten pneumonia. I'm going to put you on oxygen then start you on antibiotics." Veronica said.

Christi nods and lies back as Veronica puts an oxygen mask over her face.

"Try to take slow deep breaths." She said.

Nodding and doing as she's told Christi starts couching and she's coughing up blood.

They quickly get her a bucket and when as she throws up, Veronica pages the OB/GYN. The doctor comes and when Christi stopped throwing up, they have to run some tests.

"She needs an emergency c-section or else the baby will get sick as well!" the doctor exclaimed, "Good call, Doctor," the doctor paused, not knowing Veronica's name.

"Ortiz, and she's my friend, I'm glad to be of service." Veronica says as she momentarily stabilizes Christi.

"Well, Ortiz, would you like for me to recommend you for an internship here?" the doctor asked.

"That would fulfill all my hopes and dreams!"

"Well, how far are you in medical school?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I've been taking advanced trauma medical school for the Marines, and then I went to war to be a medic, and I was taking online medical school over there. I only had to do two more years since I finished my first training to actually go to Afghanistan, so now I have a half a year left because of my advanced training."

"Okay, I understand, I was in the same situation. I'll recommend you for next January's internship." the doctor said.

"Thank you so much, now please help my friend." Veronica said.

"Okay, we'll get this baby out safe, then Christi will be on antibiotics, and a lot of them, to help her get well."

"Thank you," Veronica said again and went to the waiting room. XXX

The doctor came out an hour later. She was smiling.

"The surgery was successful, and now her baby girl is in the NICU. She'll stay there for several months or for however long that it takes. She's severely premature."

"How's Christi," Hotch asks.

"She's recovering in her room, you can see her if you'd like. She'll be groggy from the medicine, but she's awake."

"How long will you keep her in the hospital?"

"Until her pneumonia is gone. She's on a lot of antibiotics, so she'll be cured soon."

"Thank you, doctor," Hotch said.

"Thank your daughter's friend too. She made the call on pneumonia." the doctor pointed to Veronica, who blushed and smiled. They all went into Christi's room to say hello to her.

By the time they get back to Christi's room she's sound asleep. Hotch goes over to her and grabs her hand. It had scared the shit out of him when she woke up having trouble breathing and then when she started throwing up the blood.

"She's going to be fine now. She's on a cocktail of antibiotics and that's going to help her get over the pneumonia and more importantly Natalie is safe and healthy." Veronica said putting her hand on Hotch's shoulder.

He nods and sighs as Christi stirs and looks over at her father.

"Daddy?" she mutters.

"Hey kiddo." He said.

"What happened?" she asks.

"You're in the hospital. You got pneumonia, they have you on antibiotics. They had to deliver Natalie early and she's in the NICU. Your doctor said she's going to be there for a while since she's so premature."

"Derek's family." She says.

"Have they been called are you asking?" Hotch asks.

Christi nods.

"No not yet kiddo and neither has Jack."

"Actually, Ronnie texted me and told me and I called Derek's family from Christi's phone and they just called me, they're at Chicago O'Hare International Airport right now about to board the plane." Jack said.

"Good." Christi says.

"Still groggy I'm guessing?" Jack asks chuckling.

"yea she is." Veronica laughs.

After a few minutes Christi is sitting up having something light to eat.

"I wish I hadn't gone into the rain. Now it's my fault Natalie is in the NICU."

"Christi don't blame yourself. This could have happened to anyone. Sweetie you can't blame yourself." Hotch said.

"I guess." She sighs.

"Well Christi just think you need to get better fast do that you can go and see Natalie because they won't let you into the NICU or let her home down here if you're still sick." Jack said.

"Yea I know." She sighs. XXXX

Three months later Christi was home after being in the hospital for almost a month and over her pneumonia and she and Hotch were heading back to the hospital to get Natalie as she was being released. She goes and carries in the carrier and then heads up the nursery where Natalie was moved once she was healthy enough. Christi goes and smiles when they get up there. A nurse was just finishing changing Natalie and feeding her when they came in.

"Hi Christi how are you?"

"I'm great, how's Nat today?" she asks using Natalie's nickname.

"She's being released today, along with you."

"Yeah, I heard, it's fantastic." Christi beamed. About thirty minutes later, Hotch got there to pick them up.

"Hey how are my two favorite girls?"

"We're good and ready to head home."

"Okay well then lets head home." He said.

The entire ride home Christi sensed that Hotch was hiding something from her.

"Alright daddy what's up? You're hiding something." Christi said.

Hotch just sighs and looks over at her.

"NO! No! Absolutely not! No daddy! They promised us that when we moved here you wouldn't be going back. Daddy no!"

"Sweetheart they desperately need me over there. They need me to sort things out over there, the guys over there are panicking and need me. I need to go over there and sort things out over there and get the chaos under control. I'll be there for a few months tops. I'll be back before you know it. Jack is still here until he gets cleared for duty, and Fran, Sarah and Desirée are all here and that also includes JJ. Sweetie things are going to be fine. I promise." He said.

Christi sighs and nods and watches Natalie sleep. She looked so much like Derek it scared her. She gently strokes her cheek and sighs.

The rest of the car ride was awkwardly silent. When they get there Christi takes the carrier out of the base and into the house and right up to the nursery. She takes her out of the carrier and she carries her over to rocking chair and she takes a seat and puts her feet up on the gilder and she rocks back and forth humming to her.

Hotch goes and leans against the door frame and sighs. He watches as Christi bonds with Natalie. He had to go back and do what he had signed up for when he was eighteen.

Natalie stirs and starts whimpering then she wakes up screaming crying.

Christi looks at Hotch and says, "I need to feed her."

"I'll go and get her a bottle."

"I'm not bottle feeding her. I'm going to nurse her."

Hotch nods and leaves shutting the door behind him.

Christi starts feeding Natalie and Jack goes and sits by the door listening.

"Natalie your dad is such an amazing person. He's such a kind hearted person, loving, caring person. He's a Marine and he's overseas fighting to keep us safe right now. You were a little surprise so your daddy doesn't know about you yet but when he gets home he's going to love you so much and spoil you rotten and when you get older he's not gonna let you leave the house or he's gonna scare away all the boys your brings home." Christi said as Natalie lets go and whimpers. Christi grabs a burping cloth and she throws it over her shoulder and holds Natalie over her shoulder and she gently burps Natalie. Christi covers up again then she goes and lies Natalie down in her crib then she walks out of the room and sees Jack leaning against the wall and she goes right over to him and wraps her arms around him and cries into his chest.

"Daddy has to go back. I can't stand this. First you, Derek and Ronnie, two of you came back and one is still there and could possibly be dead! I can't lose daddy Jack, I can't. Natalie may never know her father. I'm so scared."

"Well there are other children out there who never know their father. Some children never know either of their parents, but Natalie will know both. Derek will come back. I promise," Jack said.

"What if he doesn't?" she asks.

Jack doesn't answer, but says, "He will come back Christi."

Christi sighs and nods and leans into her older brother. She knew Jack was right she just couldn't believe it. She knew she wouldn't believe it until she had Derek back home safe and sound with her.

"Go lie down sis, remember what your doctors said; you still need a lot of rest."

"I have to take care of Natalie."

"I'll watch her for a while you lie down and rest."

Christi nods and she goes and lies down and promptly falls asleep.

Hotch goes to check on her and he smiles as she fell asleep on top of her comforter and was shivering slightly as she had her fan on high plus the air conditioner was on so her room was cold. Hotch goes and grabs a blanket out of the hall closet and covers her up. After covering her up he goes to check on Natalie and finds Jack holding her and sitting in the rocking chair.

"How's Natalie?"

"Sleeping like a rock. She started whimpering and whining so I picked her up and she calmed down. I think she's going to be one of those babies who has to be held the entire time." Jack laughs.

"Who knows, Christi was definitely one of those babies. Always wanting to be held." Hotch laughs.

Jack laughs along with his father then he goes and lie Natalie down and they head downstairs.

Jack goes and calls Veronica and tells her what's going on and has her come over there to comfort Christi.

She gets there a few minutes later and Christi is still sleeping.

"Hey she's still asleep but Natalie is awake and wants her favorite Auntie Ronnie." Jack said smiling gently handing Natalie to Veronica.

A little while later Christi wakes up and heads downstairs and sees Veronica there.

"Hey Ronnie."

"Hey sweetie, I hear your dad has to go over there."

"Yea." She sighs picking up a sleeping Natalie from her swing and hold her close.

"They're going to come home to you Christi both your dad and Derek. You can't lose your faith." Veronica said.

"I know but it's just so hard not to ya know?" she asks.

"I want you to come to church with me at St. Vincent's. I know you already go to church, but this one is really nice. Then afterwards, come to a meeting with me at The Sunshine Palace."

"You go to meetings at the Sunshine Palace?" Christi asks. The Sunshine Palace was a peaceful 'hippie' place. They focused on peacefulness and music, art and other types of calming stuff.

"Yeah, it gives me hope that Alex, Darius and Max are still alive back in Afghanistan. They got captured along with Derek. We were all real close." Veronica says.

"Okay, I'll go, since it'll do what now?" Christi asks, knowing what Veronica will say.

"It'll make your faith stronger, your central peace wider, your soul cleansed and it'll make you feel so much happier."

"I need that," Christi said, "It'll be nice."

"Good and I've already arranged for a sitter for Natalie."

"Ronnie I don't know. I'm not ready to leave her yet. I need her to be close to me right now. Just having her close keeps me together. That's why I'm not taking all my classes online. I can't leave Natalie."

"She'll be fine Christi; you need some time away from her for a while. She'll be fine without you for a day. Your dad and Jack will watch her." Veronica said.

Sighing convinced Christi nods.

"Good. Now go and get dressed."

Christi nods and heads up stairs and puts her skinny jeans on and then a nice top and does her hair and makeup.

"Christi Natie will be fine." Jack said watching as she did her hair and makeup using his own special nickname for Natalie.

"I know. I'm just worried." She said.

"Christi stop worrying and go out and have a nice day with Ronnie."

She nods and they head out.

They get to the church early then they head inside.

The mass goes and for some reason Christi starts feeling more relaxed and like things were going to turn out fine in the end.

After the mass ends Christi and Ronnie head over to The Sunshine Palace.

There was about twenty-five people or so attending the class. A black man came up to Christi with an Indian woman with a red dot on her forehead.

"Christi," Veronica said, "This is Joaquin and Alana."

"Nice to meet you," Alana said in a thick Indian accent.

"Are you two," Christi asked, motioning between the two.

"No, my husband is over there," Alana said, pointing to an Indian man across the room. Soon they all sat down around the room. They went around introducing their names, and then Joaquin began to speak.

"It is better to be violent, if there is violence in our hearts, than to put on the cloak of nonviolence to cover impotence. Gandhi," Joaquin read aloud, "Any other quotes for the day?"

A blond woman raised her hand and said, "I believe everybody in the world should have guns. Citizens should have bazookas and rocket launchers too. I believe that all citizens should have their weapons of choice. However, I also believe that only I should have the ammunition. Because frankly, I wouldn't trust the rest of the goobers with anything more dangerous than string. Scott Adams," Everyone chuckled lightly at the quote and carried on.

"Any visitors or newcomers?" Joaquin asked. Veronica put Christi's hand up.

"This is my friend Christi. She needs cleansing."

"Well it's great to have you, Christi," Joaquin smiled, "Veronica, have a song for the day?"

"Goodbye my Lover, by James Blunt." Veronica says.

"Good choice, did you bring the CD?"

"I made my own mix," she says taking a CD case out of her tote. She gives it to the person working the CD player. "Track five," she says. As music starts to play, they talk more.

"Well, since Christi's our visitor of the day, we should focus a little on her." Joaquin said, "Why are you here?"

"Veronica dragged me," Christi said sarcastically, "My boyfriend, and father of my child, is away at war. He's a prisoner over there, and doesn't know about our child. He's been a prisoner for more than a year now. I want to believe he's alive, but I'm losing faith."

"That's one thing we focus on here. Faith and hope, peace, harmony. We focus on the love, the trust, the joy, inspiration. We keep the dream alive. We bring this all back to reality. Reality needs more of this stuff, we all need more of it."

"How do I keep my faith?" Christi asks.

"You believe," Joaquin says simply, "You have to keep telling yourself, you have to believe in him. Pray, and hope that he'll be back. Love him in your prayers, and sometimes you need to spend some time away from reality and away from your child and just pray and believe that he's okay. It may be hard, but just tell yourself he is. You'll need some help from people around you and tell them that. Tell them to be supportive and pray and hope along with you. Tell them to believe too."

"What if we find out he's dead?" Christi asks with ease.

"Then he's in a better place. He died protecting his people, protecting his country, but that's no way to believe that he's still alive. Tell yourself every day when you wake up, 'He's alive' then when you go to bed, 'He's alive' and throughout the day, say, 'He's alive, he's alive, he's alive,'" Joaquin said.

"It hurts to think about him,"

"Well you have to," Joaquin said, "Look at old pictures, think of memories, look at videos. Remind yourself that he's alive, because he is."

"I know," Christi smiles, "He's alive,"

Joaquin smiles and then they change the topic, "Who has another topic?"

Alana's husband raises his hand, "It's about God, the gods, religions."

"Ahh, yes, Christianity, Catholicism, Buddhism, Mormonism, Atheism, and many more." Joaquin says, "I myself, am a Rastafarian."

"Rastafarianism is okay too!" Veronica, who was Catholic along with Christi, laughed.

"But what I think," a man Veronica introduced earlier as Marcus, said, "Is that we all should just worship the Flying Spaghetti Monster."

"Pastafarianism," Veronica laughed.

"Whether you worship a Flying Spaghetti Monster, God the Man, God the Woman, God the whatever, or you know, multiple gods, or anything, it's all worshipping." a woman named Nicole said.

"God the Woman doesn't make sense to me," Veronica stated, "God the Holy Father of Jesus, it can't be his mother cause his mother is Mary, and basic anatomy states that a woman doesn't have sperm to impregnate someone."

"Now we're getting into philosophy, and medical stuff," Joaquin laughed.

"When were we not into philosophy?" Veronica asks.

"Worshipping whatever," Christi said, getting into the conversation, "We still worship and pray to our higher power, and though what we do is different, how we do, how we celebrate, is different, generally, we all do the same thing."

"We all believe the higher power will answer to us." Nicole nods.

"Not Atheists," a man countered.

"Well even they have to admit that there is a higher power. There's something greater than them out there, something with more power than they have. It can be the elements, God, a Spaghetti Monster, anything, but they have to admit it." Christi said.

"In their minds they subconsciously know, but they might not admit it." Alana agrees.

"When did we get into human behavior?" Joaquin teased.

"But the thing I'm saying," Marcus says, "Is why can't we all worship the same thing?"

"Because there's always someone out there who disagrees." Veronica answers, "There's gonna be someone who challenges what the creator thinks, why the higher power does what they do, and why them as a higher power. Why pray to it, when it might not answer, might not give the people what they deserve."

The meeting goes fairly well. It involved praying and silences, whatever cleanses your mind and soul. Christi and Veronica go back to the house and discuss the meeting. Then Jack comes home with Natalie and Hotch and they all sit on the couch.

"Where've you two been?" Christi asks, taking Natalie.

"At the park." Jack said smiling as Natalie yawns and snuggles into her mother's arms.

Christi smiles and goes and puts Natalie down for a nap and she goes into her room and she starts studying for a test in her online American Government Honors class.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few months now and it's December and right now Christi was at a ballet dress rehearsal. She had gotten the role of Clara in the Nutcracker as she had been really working hard and losing baby fat very well. It was going to be Natalie's first Christmas and the Nutcracker was a special thing the studio put on every Christmas. Natalie was almost nine months old. She had started walking and would play the part of a gumdrop in the Nutcracker.

Christi ended rehearsal and went over to the hospital where Veronica was just getting off her shift.

"Hey," Veronica sighed as Christi walked up.

"What's wrong? Bad day?"

"Nearly. I sort of almost killed a patient."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm banned from surgery."

"That sucks," Christi, sighed.

"I know, I know, now al I'm doing is post-op checks and running labs."

"I feel bad for you."

"You should," Veronica chuckled, "Let's go shopping." They had plans to go Christmas shopping after rehearsal and work. They went to the mall and got presents for the whole family. Once they finished, they went back to Christi's house.

"This is my first Christmas without Derek." Christi sighed.

"Technically, you've had Christmases without him before you met him…" Veronica trailed off and Christi laughed.

"Shut up," she laughed, "This is my first Christmas without him since we fell in love."

"I know it's hard to be away from loved ones." Veronica said, placing her bags down.

"And then with dad being gone." Christi trailed off.

"Hey, you still have me and Jack, and Talia too." Veronica said using _her_ nickname for Natalie.

"You all have nicknames for my baby." Christi laughed.

"Well the only name easier to have nicknames for is Elizabeth." Veronica shrugged teasingly and laughed. Then they hear a cooing behind them. They see Natalie crawling with Jack behind her crawling.

"Aww," Christi smiled and picked up Natalie.

"The next step is walking," Veronica, said, bending down to pinch Jack's cheeks, "My big boy is crawling!"

He stood up and laughed sarcastically, "I was just playing with her."

"I know, hey, I gotta go." Veronica said.

"Aww, why?" Christi asked.

"I have an appointment." Veronica lied.

"You're a bad liar!" Christi laughed, "Where are you going?"

"Not telling," Veronica said. Christi badgered her until she finally gave in, "To Derek's apartment. I gotta check on your Christmas present."

"What'd you get me?" Christi asked.

"I can't tell you."

"I'll go over there myself and see what you got me!" Christi threatened.

"Fine, we got you a dog. Clooney needed a playmate. We got a beautiful female dog for him."

"What kind?"

"The same as him. Now I gotta go check on her. I gotta make sure they didn't make any puppies yet." Veronica chuckled. Then she left for Derek's house.

Little did Christi know that the dog wasn't the only part of her present. Derek had gotten released from the enemy. He got back over a month ago, but he wanted to get healthy for Christi. He wanted to have muscle and stuff again instead of skin and bone. He was progressing very well. He had already gotten back to ten pounds over his original weight when he first left for Afghanistan and now was working on getting his muscles back.

Veronica walked in and rubbed Clooney's and the new dog's ears.

"How you doing, Derek?" she asked.

"I'm great, I feel amazing. I feel like I did before, but the only problem is that I have no muscle." he sighed.

"Keep working it." Veronica smiled.

"How's Christi?" he asked. Derek still didn't know about Natalie. They wanted to keep it a secret until he saw her at the opening night of the Nutcracker.

"She's good. Sad that this will be her first Christmas without you."

"Little does she know," he smiled.

"She's gonna be so surprised at opening night." Veronica said, "So have you named the dog?"

"Lily," Derek said, "It's Christi's favorite flower."

"Oh, you know her so well. I wish my relationship with Jack was that good." she sighed.

"Are you kidding me? The other day when he was hear, he was going on about what to get you for Christmas. He says there's so many thing you'd love, but he doesn't have enough money to buy out the entire Juicy Couture outlet in Williamsburg."

"Ha-ha," Veronica says sarcastically, "I just have good taste in clothes. But I have a secret to share." she says, moving his feet off the couch to sit by him. He sits up and leans forward.

"What?" he asked.

"The best Christmas present ever, would be for him to build a nursery." she whispers, touching her stomach.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaims. She nods excitedly.

"I found out two weeks ago. I'm three months."

"So you conceived," he trails off.

"A month or so after I came back." she says, "He doesn't know."

"When will you tell him?"

"I don't know… As a Christmas surprise probably."

"Well, congratulations." he says, hugging her.

"Thanks. I think I'll have you and Christi be the godparents." she says, but then stops in case she accidentally mentions Natalie. She gets up to clean up a little around his house.

"I'd be honored." Derek says, "Now I'm gonna go to the gym."

"Have fun," Veronica smiles. XXX

Two weeks later, it's the opening night of the show. Derek had gained back his muscle and was now seated with Hotch, Veronica and Jack, who were the only ones who knew about him being back. The show was about to begin and they were flipping through the programs while the lights were still on.

The programs had a list of dancers. There were pictures of the dancers too. Some were in groups if they played the same things, like snowflakes, and grouped by what they played. There was a list of names of who played what. When Derek saw Christi's name as the lead role, Clara, he smiled.

"She's been working hard." he said. He frowned when he saw he picture. Though she looked happy and well, she was holding a baby dressed in pink. Underneath the picture, there was a caption.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked absentmindedly at his upset face.

Derek read the caption aloud, "'Our very own, Christi Morgan-Hotchner, dressed in Outfit One, is playing the lead role of Clara. Her nine month old baby, Natalie Morgan-Hotchner, dressed in her only outfit, plays a gumdrop in the Nutcracker. We're pleased to have the mother-daughter team on our set with us. We're sure Natalie will become a graceful dancer one day.' Then it… It gives Christi's bio. There's stuff about her having the baby after I left… What's going on?" Derek asked.

"You'll see after the show." Hotch said.

"Tell me now," Derek grunted.

"Christi was pregnant when you left. She had the baby and named her Natalie Rose." Veronica said, "Natalie doesn't know her father, because you were absent."

"Oh, gosh," he said.

"Don't feel guilty. You have a lifetime to spend with Nat." Jack said.

"I know," Derek said, "I can't wait to see Christi and meet Natalie." The lights soon shut off and the show starts. Derek smiles when he sees Christi. He was proud of how far she's come with her dancing and how she's made time for it with school, work as she worked at the studio on the weekends teaching the younger girls to bring some money in to take care of Natalie as she wanted to prove to Hotch that she could be a student mother and part time worker that she could do it and everyone on the base who were saying that she wouldn't be able to take care Natalie that she could.

The show goes on for a few hours and then at the end of it all the dancers come out and take their bows and Christi with Natalie helping her stand on wobbly feet and to attempt to take her own little bow. Everyone aww's at Natalie and her gummy grin.

After a while the performing arts center clears out and the dancers families wait in the

lobby and Christi comes out still wearing her leotard but with tye dye soffe shorts and the t-shirt over it. She had her sneakers on well and looked odd with just her footless tights and no socks on and Natalie was in her pajamas sound asleep on her shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. She's walking with a few of her friends and they're all laughing and giggling and cooing over the sleeping Natalie.

"But we'll bring her and your gifts over tomorrow since we have the rest of the week off." One her best friends Jacqueline said.

"Yea that's fine. Besides I'll be home all day, apparently I've been banned from going over to Derek's apartment to check on our dog. Apparently there's another dog there but I highly doubt it. They're all planning something and it's driving me crazy. Every time I try be sneaky and sneak over they catch me just as I get to the floor and I'm forced back home. I gotta know."

"Don't lo…OH MY GOD! I THINK I KNOW WHY!" her other friend Candace said.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"LOOK!" Candace squeals.

She looks and her jaw hits the ground and she smile and tears hit her full force.

"Take Natie." She said.

Candace takes her and Christi runs over and tentatively poke him making him laugh.

"Somebody slap me. I gotta be dreaming." She said.

"It's all really baby sister. He begged to keep it a surprise for you for tonight. He didn't want to be all skin and bones and be all none muscle when you saw him." Jake said.

Christi just hugged Derek tightly in tears.

"I've missed you so much." She says in tears.

"God I've missed you too. You were amazing tonight." He said holding her closely to him.

She tightens her grip on him in tears. She just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Where's Natalie?" he asked.

"Candace has her. And how did you find out?"

"The program." He said.

"Right I forgot about that. Come on." She said grabbing his hand and brings him over to where Candace and Jacqueline were. Natalie was wide awake now and looking around for Christi.

Christi laughs and takes her.

"Hello princess." She said then looks over at Derek, "Natie look this is your daddy and Derek this is your little girl Natalie Rose."

"She's beautiful," he whispered, taking Natalie from her, "Perfect."

"Isn't she?" Christi smiled, "She started teething last month. She started crawling and five, and pretty soon she'll be walking. She just started say 'mama' two months ago and now she can say 'Ronnie', 'Jackie', and 'Grampie'. Now she'll also be able to say 'dada'."

"She's progressing fast," he smiled, "I can't wait to spend time with her."

"I can't wait either." Christi said. XXX

When they get home, Natalie's sleeping.

"We can play together tomorrow." Derek said, putting her down to sleep.

"I'm gonna get in the shower. If she wakes up and you don't know what to do, ask Jack, Veronica or my dad." Christi said.

"Okay," Derek says. She begins to undress with the bathroom door open. She turns and he sees the tattoo on her back. "You got a tattoo?"

"Yeah," she says and explains its meaning to him. He has tears in his eyes. He smiles and walks over to her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you so much." he says.

"I love you too." she says and then gets in the shower. XXX

The next morning, Jack and Veronica decide to go apartment hunting. They come back satisfied.

"Well, we're moving into the same building as you, Derek," Veronica said, "We're two floors up."

"Great, now you won't have to do as much work when you move out." Derek, who was playing on the floor with Natalie, laughed.

"You've been living there?" Christi asked.

"Yeah, there's too many people in my house." Veronica shrugged, "I was sharing a room with three of my cousins. I needed a sanctuary and my parents agreed I was old enough to move out."

"Why's your house so packed?"

"A few of my aunts and uncles moved in, along with their children. My house isn't that big." Veronica laughed, "So I asked Derek if I could move in with him because I frown upon bothering you guys."

"You don't frown upon bothering Derek?"

"Nope, not at all." Veronica chuckled, "He's nearly my brother."

"Well now you're moving out, and" Christi looked at Derek, "I wanna move in."

"Okay, that'd be great." Derek said and kissed her.

"I'll help you with your stuff when the time comes." Hotch said, "Speaking of moving in, JJ and her son, Henry, from her previous marriage. I told you about Henry, he's fifteen."

"Yeah, we've never met him though." Christi said.

"Well you'll get to. His dad, Will, died five years ago."

"That's too bad." Jack said, "So when will we meet him?"

"They're moving in a week after Christmas." Hotch said, "JJ said he's pretty psyched to have a dad again."

"So, Jack and Veronica are moving in together, Nat and I are moving in with Derek and JJ and Henry are moving in with you." Christi said, "Fantastic."

"I believe Veronica," Derek looked at her, "Has some news to share as well."

"Oh, Yeah!" she said and stood up, "Jack and I," she looked at him, "Are having a baby!"

"Really!" Christi squealed that's so great!"

"We are?" Jack asked, "That's so fantastic Veronica!" he said, pulling her close to him and kissing her

"I know!" she says, "I'm three months."

"We need to start a nursery! Oh gosh, I'm gonna be a dad!"

"I know!" Veronica squealed, "Oh, I have to calm down, I'm getting dizzy." she laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

A few months have passed and Veronica is now five months pregnant and Natalie is walking and attempting to run now. She likes chasing Clooney and Lily around the apartment. Christi and Derek gently reprimanded her every time she pulled one of the dogs tails even though it don't bother them they still had to tell her that it was wrong and she couldn't do it. She was learning that quickly that she couldn't do that.

At the moment Christi and Derek were watching Natalie run and chase Lily around the apartment.

"I think we need a house with her being so hyper active. And it will be better as well. It will gives the dogs more room as well." Christi said.

"I think so too. I'll go and talk to the housing admissions tomorrow." He said.

"okay."

"Mama uice pease!" Natalie says running over to Christi.

"Sure baby girl." Christi said getting up to get her more juice.

"Christi did you notice that's her seventh glass of juice in five minutes."

"Yea it has me worried." Christi said as Derek came in.

They were talking and got distracted talking until Clooney came in whining and crying at them and pulling on Derek's pant leg.

"What is it boy?" he asks and Clooney looks over and sees Lily nudging Natalie on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god!" Christi yells and runs over to Natalie and checks for her pulse. She was learning a lot from her candy stripping service hours. She wanted to go to school to be a doctor for children.

"She has a strong pulse."

They take Natalie to the hospital and call everyone else and Christi paces in the waiting room along with Derek.

Everyone gets there and they sit down waiting to hear on what's going on with Natalie.

Derek eventually gets so frustrated he punches the wall hard leaving a dent and rubbing his hand.

Christi goes over and puts a hand on his shoulder and he shrugs her off.

"Derek…" she says softly.

He just walks out and she sighs and sits down running her fingers through her hair.

Jack gets up and he goes and sits next to her.

"It's going to be fine sweetie. He's just frustrated. He's just getting home and Natalie is sick and we have no idea on what's wrong. He's upset right now." Jack said.

"I guess." She sighs.

"Sweetie look at me." Hotch said coming over to her and putting his hand on her knees.

She looks at him with tears rolling down her face.

"Natalie is going to be fine, I promise you,"

She sighs and nods as the doctor comes out.

"Natalie Morgan-Hotchner's family." He asks.

"Right here." Hotch said.

"How are you related to the child?"

"I'm her grandfather and her mother is right here." He said motioning to Christi.

"Okay well we've ran numerous tests on Natalie and we found that she has Type 1 diabetes or insulin-dependent diabetes. People with type 1 diabetes must take insulin in order to stay alive. This means undergoing multiple injections daily, or having insulin delivered through an insulin pump, and testing their blood sugar by pricking their fingers for blood six or more times a day. People with diabetes must also carefully balance their food intake and their exercise to regulate their blood sugar levels, in an attempt to avoid hypoglycemic (low blood sugar) and hyperglycemic (high blood sugar) reactions, which can be life threatening."

"But she's going to be okay right? She's not gonna die?"

"No not all. Do you have any questions?"

"what caused her to pass out?"

"Her sugars were very low and it caused her to pass out from that. We got her sugar levels up and we gave her insulin and she's doing fine. I'm having a juvenile diabetes specialist come in and explain everything to you and I'm also having a dietician come in and give you a healthy eating plan for Natalie."

Christi nods and the doctor takes them back to go and see Natalie while Hotch goes to talk to Derek.

Hotch goes and finds Derek pacing around frustrated.

"Derek Natalie is going to be fine. She's fine right now. Her doctors figured out what was wrong with her, but you need to calm down for both Natalie and Christi because right now Christi is freaking out and I'm pretty sure that Natalie is going to be scared and want her mom and daddy."

"I know," Derek says, "Can I go see Natalie?"

"Yeah, go back and see her,"

Derek nods and heads back inside and finds out where Natalie was. When he gets there he finds Christi and Natalie sound asleep with Natalie lying on Christi's chest sound asleep with Christi sitting in the rocking chair by the crib with Natalie securely in her arms. He frowns slightly when he sees the IV line in Natalie's arm.

He goes over and gently kisses Christi's forehead to wake her up.

Christi stirs and looks at him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey how is she?"

"She's fine. Derek's she's got type one diabetes. There's so much stuff we have to do with her now. The list and everything goes on for miles. My dad says it's not on his side of family and he has no idea about my mom." She says as tears prick at her eyes.

"She's gonna be fine," Derek says, "There's plenty of successful people with diabetes."

"She'll be so limited."

"Not if she learns to take care of herself. One of my old friends had diabetes. She played sports and she turned out okay. She played a lot of sports. If she felt like she had a low blood sugar, she went, tested it and depending on what the results were, she would eat to level it up. She turned out just fine, even if she was a little bigger than the rest of the girls because of what she had to eat."

"Okay," Christi said, wiping her eyes.

Derek smiles and gently strokes Natalie's hair.

"Why don't you go and get something to eat. I'll sit with her for a while."

She nods and slowly gets up and gently transfers Natalie to Derek who steals a quick kiss from her.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too." She says.

She heads out to the cafeteria as Derek sits down and starts gently rocking to keep Natalie asleep.

Natalie wakes up and looks at Derek.

"Dada." She whimpers.

"Hey sweetie. It's okay. Daddy's got you." He said holding her close.

"Ove ew!" she says snuggling closer to him and going back to sleep.

"I love you too," he said, "I don't ever wanna lose you,"

She lets out a content sigh at being in her daddy's arms.

Derek smiles. He was enjoying being a father. He would never imagine he would ever be a father with him being moved from base to base every three years and all the girls he dated wanting roots. But that was the thing with Christi; she was used to not having roots. He just had to figure out on how to tell her he was being transferred to a new base in three months.

Christi comes back a few minutes later and she sees the look on his face.

"Derek what's wrong?"

Derek sighs and he looks at her.

"I'm being transferred in three months. They're sending me to California." He sighs.

"No they can't do that. They can't." she says in tears.

"I know. I know and I'm not going to ask you to up and leave while you're still in school this year."

"Derek wherever you are I am. I went a year without you. I refuse to go any longer without you."

"Christi…"

"Derek we're not discussing this. I don't want to leave you again. I can't withstand that. I nearly lost it when I found out I can't go through that again right now. I know the Marine's has given you a long time off. I'm going with you. I can get transferred and I can start at a new school and besides I can't go through this without you with Natie and she adores you and really wants you."

"Okay," he gave in, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"And that was curl using Natie against me." He said.

"I knew it would make you break though. Derek I mean it. The last year was hell for me. I'm going to take advantage of all the time I have with you even if that means me moving with you."

Derek softly chuckles as Natie wakes up.

"Ungry daddy. Food pease." She said.

"Sure sweetie."

"I'll go and get her nurse telling her she's hungry."

He nods as Christi does that.

The nurse comes back a while later with some chicken fingers, biscuit, veggies and milk for her. XXXX

A few days have passed and Christi and Derek have fallen into a routine with testing Natalie's blood sugar and giving her, her insulin. Christi was currently over Hotch's to talk to him. Though she dreaded doing what she was about to do she had to do it.

"Okay kiddo what's going on?" Hotch asks.

"Well Derek's being transferred to California in three months and Natalie and I are going with him." She said bluntly just getting it done and over with.

"What, you can't do this! You're still in school!"

"I'm transferring. Please, Daddy, don't get mad. I'll keep in contact with you and Jack, I promise!"

"Well," Hotch sighed, tears going to his eyes, "I understand. Being torn away from someone you love like this is terrible. I understand, but I'll miss you so much." he said, pulling her into a deep hug. She hugged back, crying into his shoulder.

He held her close and rubbed her back. He knew it was going to be hard to let her and Natalie leave but he could clearly see the love she and Derek had for each other and he didn't want to come between them. He knew over time they would settle into a good routine and things will turn out just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Christi sighed as she taped another box. They were packing up all their things in Derek's apartment. They had never gotten around to getting a new house before they left. They were leaving in three days. They had to do a lot of packing still though. Derek was staying at the house during the days to help out.

"Hey, Christi!" Derek called from the kitchen, "Do I wrap these in tissue paper or what?"

"What is it?"

"Your dad's fine China that he gave you."

"Oh, Yeah, wrap that. In fact, I'll do it. Come in the bedroom and watch Natalie." she said, going into the kitchen. Natalie toddled out of the bedroom instead. All the little things were packed up like decorations, wall hangings and other small things.

"Okay," he said, "Now that Natalie's out here, I'll just pack up the things in the living room." Derek said.

"Okay," Christi said, going into the kitchen to wrap everything, "Let's hope nothing breaks." she chuckles.

"That's what wrapping it is for," Derek smirked. Christi laughed sarcastically as someone knocked on their door.

"Come on in!" she calls, thinking it's the moving company. The door swings open and hit's a box halfway through. Veronica squeezes through the small crack. Seconds later, Jack does the same thing, but having more trouble.

"Hey, mind moving your boxes," Veronica sighed, moving it for them, "How can we help? Keep in mind, we've moved before too so don't worry about packing the wrong things in the wrong boxes."

"Yeah, she's not gonna forget to label a few lamps as 'FRAGILE'." Jack chuckles as Veronica shoots a glare toward him.

"Uhh, thanks, just pack up more little things in each room." Christi says. They go on a packing spree as Natalie toddles from room to room to be with her favorite adults. Once they are done, they all collapse on the couch.

"When's the company coming to collect all the boxes and furniture?" Veronica asks, pointing backwards to the baxes they sorted by the door.

"Soon," Christi said.

"They already came and took some furniture. They took our beds, we're sleeping on mattresses. Our dressers are gone. All our clothes are in boxes or on the floor." Derek grumbled.

"Only the clothes we plan on wearing are on the floor." Christi added, "All the furniture in Natalie's room is gone. As you see in front of you, our whole media stand is gone."

"You mean as you cannot see," Veronica chuckled. Christi nudged her.

"All of our chairs are gone. The only seating we have left is the couch. Also, they took all the furniture in our room," Derek said.

"Well, if I were you, I'd be going mad. I couldn't handle all this disorganization around me. You guys are pretty… Wow," Veronica shrugged.

"I'm doing my best," Christi smiled. Then there was a knock on the door again. "It's open!" Christi called. The movers entered the apartment.

"So all these boxes go in the truck?" one guy asked. Derek nodded and showed them what else to take. Jack and Derek help them take stuff down to the truck while the girls rest. While they are gone, the girls talk.

"I'm throwing you a going away party." Veronica said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're having it tomorrow. All your favorite people are gonna be there."

"Thank you so much,"

"I'm gonna miss you,"

"I'm gonna miss you too," Christi said. They hugged and looked at each other, tears in their eyes.

"You better call me every single day. And write me, too," Veronica said, "And come and visit with Derek and Natalie. Or just Natalie, and maybe just you."

"I will do all of those things, I swear." Christi said, "And you better call and write and visit me just as much."

"I will too," Veronica giggled, wiping her eyes.

"You've been real strong the past few months. What with Natalie's diabetes and Derek's new positioning."

"I know, and I can't wait till he retires so we can come back here and spend the rest of our lives here."

"Well, you guys will be a little older when that happens. Who knows, you might have another baby."

"You might have another baby." Christi smiles, rubbing her swollen belly. She was due any day now, but felt fantastic. She wasn't fatigued or anything. She liked helping out with the moving and physical stuff. Then she gasped.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked. Jack, Derek and the mover walked in just in time to hear her.

"Yeah, I think so," she says, rubbing her stomach.

"What does it feel like?" Christi asked.

"Like… Pain,"

"That's helpful," Christi says sarcastically.

"It's like a stabbing in my uterus. Like the baby has a really long toenail and it's just like," Veronica groans, "You know,"

"I think you're having contractions."

"I'm a doctor, and I would know…" Veronica paused, "That's I am having contractions right now and I need to go to the hospital!"

"Okay, let's drive you there."

"No, I'm not in active labor," she stops them, "We go when I'm active,"

"You're having contractions," Jack said but was cut off by Veronica.

"Yes I am, but they are not intense, they're manageable! They are far apart, and they aren't that long. I'm fine, I don't need to go yet." Veronica snapped.

"When should we go then?"

"When I'm five or so minutes apart. For now, let's just relax. Especially me!"

"Okay, do you want something to eat or drink?" Christi asked.

"Can you eat or drink in labor?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yes," Veronica said, "Can you get me a sandwich and water, I'm starved."

"Sure," Christi says, going to the kitchen. The contractions increased in the hour and became more intense.

"How many minutes apart now?" Jack asked.

"Five, and they're intense. Let's go!" she exclaims. They rush her to the car and get to the hospital in good time. They enter and all the doctors and nurses greet her warmly. It seemed like she was popular at her workplace.

"Hi, Doctor Ortiz, great to see you," a doctor smiled.

"Yeah, get me a bed and get my baby out of me!" Veronica exclaimed. The doctor, who turned out to be the OB, got her into a room. She changed into a hospital gown. He took some blood and gave her IV fluid. Then he checked her out.

"You are five centimeters dilated. Your contractions are five minutes apart and thirty seconds long. You're in early active labor," he said, then rephrased, "You're in active labor, but it's early on."

"Thanks," she said, "Can I have the epidural?"

"After I get the blood work in. Are your contractions intense?"

"Super!" she exclaimed. He left and came back ten minutes later.

"Okay, I'll give you the epidural now. Then I'll check you again."

"Okay," she said. He inserted the epidural needle into her and messed with her IV fluids. Then he checked her again.

"You're dilating fast. You're now seven centimeters," and he waited a moment, counted a contraction that came ironically at the perfect time, "You're contractions are fifty seconds long and four and a half minutes apart. I'll come back in twenty,"

"Okay, thank you," Veronica said, feeling relief from the epidural, "Can my family come in now?"

"Yes, I'll send them in."

"Thanks," she said. He left and a few minutes later, Jack, Natalie, Derek and Christi came into her room.

"Auntie Ronnie," Natalie held out her arms. Christi handed Natalie to Veronica and Natalie settled down next to her, falling asleep.

"We called your mom and dad and your siblings." Jack said, "They said they would tell the rest of your family."

"Are they all coming to the hospital?" Veronica asked.

"Only your immediate family."

"My whole family is immediate."

"Only your parents and siblings." Jack clarified.

"Okay,"

"Why don't you rest. They'll be here in a bit." Christi suggested. Veronica nods and falls asleep as well. XXX

Twenty minutes later, the doctor comes in and wakes Veronica up. Natalie has to wake up too and get off the bed. The doctor checks Veronica again.

"You're ten centimeters, your contractions are two minutes long, twenty seconds apart. It's time to push,"

"Okay," she says. She begins to push when he says so. They get though the labor with no complications. They get a beautiful baby boy to be named Anthony Diego Hotchner. He was eight pounds, four ounces.

"He's so beautiful," Veronica whispers. She was holding him after he got cleaned up. She was still sweaty. He was beet red from crying. On the bright side, he had a healthy pair of lungs and was using them.

"He's perfect," Jack said, taking him from Veronica's arms. All of a sudden he stops crying. They look at Jack, amazed.

"Oh, I see how it is." Veronica said, "You have magic arms."

"He just… Yeah, I guess I do have magic arms."

"What, did you think he liked you better?" Veronica scoffed, "No, he likes me so much better." she says and takes him. He begins to scream again. "Hush, you're just hungry." she says, beginning to breastfeed, having his head and her breast concealed under a towel. He stops crying. "See," she says.

"Yeah, I see, he only likes you for your milk." Jack scoffs teasingly. Then Jack, Christi and Natalie come back in.

"Wanna see baby!" Natalie demands. Jack takes the baby and sits down and Natalie sits next to him. "It cute. Is a girl?"

"No, it's a boy. His name is Anthony." Jack says.

"My cousin?"

"Yeah, he's your cousin." Jack says as more people come in.

"You had the baby!" a woman says.

"Mama," Veronica says, "Papa," she smiles as an elder couple kisses and hugs her. Then two men and two women come in.

"Ronnie, you have a little boy!" one man says.

"Guys, this is my mother, Daniella, and my father, Emile. These are my two brothers, Junior and Diego, and my sisters, Alana and Victoria." Veronica introduced them, "Jack, you already know them, but Derek and Christi might have forgotten."

"So are you two getting married soon?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, I don't like my daughter having a kid and not being married." Daniella muttered.

"They're like New York Jews, but worse." Veronica said, "We're engaged,"

"Really!" Christi squealed, "That's great!"

"That is great, I'm so happy for you, baby," Daniella kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Take care of her. If you don't, I'll do more than kill you." Emile warned Jack. Then a doctor came in.

"Only a few people in here at a time. Choose betweens friends and family."

"Guys," Veronica turns to Christi, Jack, Derek and Natalie, "You gotta go."

"C'mon!" Christi exclaimed.

"Sorry, family is most definitely before my friends." Veronica said, "Now leave,"

"Jerk," Christi muttered.

"I don't wanna go!" Natalie squealed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Christi said, "We have to. Let's get something to eat. We'll come back soon."

"Okay," Natalie sulked.

"Let me hold my little grandson," Daniella said, holding her arms out. Jack gave Anthony to Daniella. The family cooed over him for a while and then visiting time was over. Christi and Derek came in a last time to say goodbye and then Veronica, Jack and Anthony were alone for now. XXX

They decided to have the going away party in the hospital. They had it a day after Veronica gave birth so she was still in the hospital. It was a fun time. It was filled with tears and good food that JJ had made. Everyone said good stories of times past. They were all torn to have Christi and Derek leaving. They had to go though, and nobody could stop them.

After the party, Christi was cleaning up. Everyone had left Veronica's room and it was just Christi and Veronica. Veronica was trying as much as she could, but couldn't move much without getting exhausted. Christi was hiding tears from her the whole time. After everything was cleaned, she finally cracked.

"Christi, what's wrong?" Veronica asked at Christi's frantic tears.

"I don't wanna leave!" she sobbed.

"Then don't! Stay here with us!"

"I can't,"

"I know, I was kidding." Veronica said plainly, "Look, we're all gonna miss you. But we'll call and write and you'll see us all the time."

"I know," Christi sobbed, "And it's better for me to start out in a new city and stuff anyway. I have to move."

"Start over?"

"Well, Yeah, come clean. Have somewhere to meet new people, make new friends. California's also a good place for Natalie to grow up."

"Yeah, warm and sunny," Veronica smiled, "New friends, we're all you need! You have plenty of people and whatever here."

"Despite what you think, people are friends with others besides you." Christi teased. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, anyway, I'm gonna miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you more though."

"Don't even start that crap." Veronica smirked, "You know I will always love you more."

"Shut up," Christi laughed. They hugged for a long time. XXX

It was moving day. Jack and Hotch were there to help Christi, Natalie and Derek set off. They were gonna stop by the hospital to see Veronica very quickly and say goodbye to her and Anthony.

"I'm gonna miss you, sweetie," Hotch whispered when they hugged.

"I'll miss you too," Christi said through tears. Then she hugged Jack.

"I love you little sister," he said.

"I love you too big brother." she said. Hotch and Jack said goodbye to Derek, and then to Natalie.

"I miss you guys!" Natalie said, "Miss so much!"

"We'll miss you too, kiddo," Jack said, "We'll see you all the time though."

"Come visit?"

"Yeah, and will you visit us?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I come back home sometimes." she smiles. Then the family heads to the hospital for one last goodbye.

"Christi," Veronica says, grabbing her wrist, "You can't go."

"I have to,"

"No, you're not allowed," Veronica says, tightening her grip. Christi laughs and hugs Veronica again. They are both crying. They pulled back and cry some more. Then Christi holds Anthony and says goodbye to him.

"You'll see me soon. You haven't known me very long, but I swear I'll be in your life more than you will ever know it."

Then Derek hugs Veronica. "It's been great," he says.

"Don't say that. We're family now. I'll miss you just as much," Veronica scoffs, hugging him tighter. Natalie climbs the bed and sits next to Veronica.

"I'll miss you, Ronnie," Natalie says.

"I'll miss you most of all," Veronica smiles, hugging her niece. After the goodbyes, they have to leave. They depart for a journey into the land of sun.

**A/N: For the record, Ronnie T.C. didn't have another way to end this that she thought was good. Deal with what you get.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting in her lecture class Christi sighs. It was the week before Christmas and Derek wasn't home. He was shipped back overseas. Natalie was almost three now and was a little chatter box. She was currently sitting right next to Christi as her sitter canceled at the last second and she couldn't miss that class. So Natalie was sitting next to her coloring silently. She was taking notes and then she looks up as everyone starts cheering and clapping and she looks up and sees Derek walking onto the stage in his uniform. She starts crying happily and gets Natalie's attention and she points to the stage and Natalie's eyes light up when she sees her daddy and she wiggles down out of the chair and runs over to Derek.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" she yells happily running over as Derek goes and scoops her up and holds her close with his own tears of joy rolling down his face holding his daughter as Christi comes over and he grabs her and pulls her into side as well and holds her close kissing her quickly then the side of Natalie's head.

"Oh I've missed you my girls." He said.

"We've missed you to." Christi said into his chest still crying happily.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Yea. But why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you." He said.

She just cries happily and hugs him.

After a few minutes he goes and takes a now sleeping Natalie home and Christi stays to finish her class. XXXX

Lying back relaxing on the couch Christi has her legs propped up on Derek lap and he's rubbing her feet.

"I'm glad to be home with my tow favorite people." He said.

She smiles and moves so that she's curled into his side.

"We're happy to have you home. I missed your cooking even though I do most of it. I missed it."

Derek booms with laughter and kisses her softly.

They go back to watching the movie they were watching and Christi snuggles further into his side. She looks up thinking she head Natalie calling her then she looks back down and she goes to crack her knuckles and she frowns confused when she feels something on her left hand. She looks and gasps seeing the ring on her hand.

"Marry me?" he asks.

"Yes." She said reaching up and kisses him.

End


End file.
